Memory for Life
by x3Kiome
Summary: After high school ended, the host club was disbanded since the last three members finally graduated from Ouran Academy.Haruhi lost contact with all of them. 14 years later, Haruhi comes back with a DAUGHTER? Full summary inside HikaruXHaruhi OCxOC &more :
1. Rich Bastards

A/N: While I was reading some fanfiction, I came upon an idea that I wanted to do. I wanted to see if people will like the first chapter, if they do I might as well continue and write more.

Summary: After high school ended, the host club was disbanded since the last three members finally graduated from Ouran Academy. Each of the "rich bastards" took over their family's company and Haruhi went to America to continue her law school and lost contact with the host club…but years later she came back… WITH A 14 YEAR OLD?!

Disclaimer: I own Ouran. : –gets smacked on the head-….Fine I don't. D:

And..I don't own any of the songs that will be included into the story either. D:

* * *

Memory for Life

Chapter 1: Rich Bastards

"Fine. Fine, I'll come visit if you want. Bye." Haruhi hung up the phone in a flash, not wanting to hear that voice again. She remembered how it always taunted her when she was in High School into doing things she did not want. Even after all those years, it still gets to her.

"Stupid rich bastards."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kyouya could only smirk at the thought of how Tamaki would react if only he knew that his best friend knew how to contact Fujioka Haruhi all along but never did.

Tamaki's birthday was coming soon, and in order to get the biggest and best present for Tamaki, he decided to bring back an old memory everyone would like to see once more.

"Haruhi, we'll all be glad to have you back with us." He mumbled softly and his smirk slowly disappeared when he heard his phone ring in a tone that was most awful. It was a song, a song of rock and he knew just who it was.

"Yes Tamaki?" He asked, flipping open the phone while he talked and he could hear a scream, a loud scream.

"KYOUYA!!! I THOUGHT OF THE BEST PLAN EVER, I'M GOING TO GET KIRA TO PERFORM A CONCERT ON MY BIRTHDAY."

Kyouya sighed softly, the man was well into his early thirties and still acted as a child. Tamaki even had his own kids for Christ sake and he act more childish then his 10 year old son.

"Kira? The 14 year old?"

"Yes! I just love her songs and so does Tamaki Jr."

Then there was another scream, he can just imagine what was happening in the household.

" MY NAME IS NOT TAMAKI JR! IT'S LEON!"

" BUT TAMAKI JR SOUNDS SO MUCH BETTER!"

"NO IT DOESN'T AND YOU GOT TO STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I WILL TELL MOM TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVER LITTLE TWIT! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR MOTHER TO THREA-"

Kyouya slammed his phone shut and sighed, he needed the silence and didn't want to hear the normal arguments between the "Suoh brothers " as Tamaki would put it and when little Leon hears it, it would began _another_ argument between the father and son.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

**  
Kira:  
What about trust?  
**

Kira:  
What about me?

Guy:  
What am I supposed to do...

Kira:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Guy:  
...miss you.

So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Guy: why do you have to go)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Guy: trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Guy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

**I gotta go my own way.  
I've gotta go my own way,  
I've gotta go my own way,**

Kira took a deep breath after she finished that song and smiled. It was her final song tonight and she was happy she got to sing that song, after getting permission from Vanessa of course. Kira, was also happy she was able to sing with the actor that played Troy. Zac Effron. She looked out at the crowd screaming, her fans and Zac's fans and most of all High School Musical fans.

Kira really liked that song and when Zac was going to sing along with her, she asked permission of Vanessa to sing her favorite song from the movie.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" She screamed, and she even heard screamed of 'your welcome'

" Hope to see you all soon!" She waved her hand high in the air and smiled at Zac and ran off the stage along with him. After they got off he stared at her and smiled." Good Job. Your singing is really well, I hope I get to work with you another time." He said and went to his dressing room.

Kira sighed with happiness."…So cute.." She said with hearts in her eyes.

"Kira! Kira!" screamed her manager.

Kira sighed, whenever her manager was this excited it meant she got a big gig and she just finished this concert and she needed to go back to school soon.

"Yes?"

"You another gig!" shrieked her manager, Ginger.

"…Where?" She asked sighing, hoping that she didn't have to travel around the world to miss her school days.

"Japan!" Kira's eyes widen, she knew she was Japanese but her mother and grandfather never went back. They said they don't want to go back…ever.

Kira slowly formed a smile, she finally got to see her mother's home country. Where they were from and she got excited. The thought of school was quickly pushed out of her mind and whenever she had a gig, her mother never went against it. She knew she could go to Japan and she was extremely happy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

That night Kira went home in silence, she sat in a simple car that she transferred from a limo. Kira smiled in happiness and pulled her black hair wig off her head revealing her brown locks that were highlighted slightly in orange. Her hair was weird; even though she was Japanese she had brown hair until other people. She smiled as she arrived at home.

"We're at your home Kira."

Kira nodded her head softly.

"Thank you Ginger."

Ginger was one of the only people that knew she had another identity, that's why during normal days no one knows where Kira goes as if she was a ghost.

Kira got out of the car and went towards her home placing the wig into her back and took out her keys and then she turned around. Seeing Ginger there she waved her hand up high and smiled, waving goodbye. Ginger seeing the keys smiled and began to drive off. Kira opened the door and closed it in silence, it was late already. She locked the door and was about to begin climbing the stairs when a certain woman stuck her heard out." Come over here, I want to talk to you."

She nodded her head slightly and walked towards her mother and went into the living room and sat down across from her mother.

"Kiome.." She began. Yes, that was Kira's real and usually her mother called her full name like that is when she was being serious." Honey… we're going to Japan for a visit."

Kiome smiled and grinned." Mommy! I have a gig there too!"

Haruhi looked up in shock that was a coincidence.

"Really? Well, that means I don't have to pay for the plane tickets then."

Kiome glared at her mother.

"Lucky you."

Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Well Kiki, how was your performance tonight?" That was her nickname, everyone called her that including her cross-dressing grandfather. Actually he was the one that began that name and got everyone to start calling her as such.

"It was great mom! Zac Effron is SO cute!" She said squealing in happiness.

"I'm glad you had fun." Haruhi said as she began to get up.

"…Why are we going back to Japan now?"

Haruhi froze, she knew she couldn't avoid that question no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm going back for a reunion… and we're going to go visit your grandmother's grave. We haven't been there in a long time and we need to go there and bring her back here finally."

"Oh."

"Is that all?"

"What reunion?"

"………."

"Mom?"

"..High School reunion."

" Mommy! You never told me where you went to High school anyways."

"Ouran Academy."

"………."

Kiome stared at her mother in shock, that school _e-mailed_ Kira that they would love to accept her into that school after finding out she was Japanese also.

"Isn't that the richest school owned by the Suoh family?"

Haruhi twitched slightly, she knew it was Tamaki's school, that was one of the reasons she told Kiome to decline that idea of going to that school.

"..Yes."

Then another squeal.

"Mommy! Can I come with you? I want to see how that school looks like!"

Haruhi looked at her daughter, she didn't want to tell her daughter that this was reunion was for the Host club members.

"It's going to occur in another place, not the school darling."

"PLEASE CAN I COME?"

"Fine, it's on date of Tamaki's birth "

"…N-no." She said softly and pouted.

"That's the day of my performance mommy." She pouted, she really wanted to go see and she wanted to find out more about her mother from her _old_ friends.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haruhi, Ranka, Ginger and Kira sat in a private jet in the front where the first class was at. While in the back was where the band members was at practicing. Kira has came to see that they always practice no matter where they were. Kira yawned softly at the plane ride and it made her really dislike it seeing it was her first time actually leaving the United States. Kira looked over at her grandfather, Ranka. He always seemed to have this serious face on and it really disturbed her that her silly grandfather was actually like this right now. "

Under her breath, Kira sang.

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5**

**Long brown hair all down her back.**

**Cadillac truck, so the hell what **

**What's so special about that?**

**She use to model, she'd done some acting **

**So she weighs a buck o' 5**

**And I guess that's she's alright**

**If perfection is what you like..**

**Oooooooo**

**And I'm not jealous no I'm not**

**Oooooooo**

**I just want everythi-**

Then Kira was interrupted.

"**We will arrive in Japan about 10 minutes. Please put your seat belts on."**

Kira sighed softly opening the side window, she looked out seeing the outside. She could see the land and mountains. She looked closely and she could barely make out the houses. Then she said something moving and she smiled. Those were cars! Kira loved to look out the window every single time they were flying. Soon enough, she began to see things more clearly and a soft _bump_ was heard when they hit the ground. Then the speaker came on again.

"**We are now at Japan International Airport. The local time is 3:07 PM and we welcome you to Japan. Please be seated until the seat belt sign is off."**

Kira smiled happily. She was finally in Japan and she was happy to be there.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kyouya looked at his watch once again, on the look out for Haruhi. Or anyone that seemed like the little Haruhi he used to know back when they were still at School. It has been a decade since they seen and he has hoped Haruhi hasn't changed much. Right next to him, was his great pal. Also, on the lookout but not for Haruhi, but for Kira.

Then they saw her, Haruhi smiling slightly and Tamaki was surprised to see Haruhi again. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and Tamaki, wishing that they would of told her they were going to come pick her up. But knowing Kyouya, he never told her anything. He only talked to Ranka. Haruhi looked over at her father hoping he didn't talk about her little girl's identity and notice her father shaking his head. Understanding what Haruhi was saying. Tamaki was beginning to walk towards Haruhi when he saw Ginger.

Ginger looked over and saw Tamaki and practically ran over.

"Mr. Suoh! It is the pleasure to meet you. How troublesome it is for you to come pick us up."

"Us?"

Tamaki asked and looked around." Where is Kira?"

"…." Ginger then turned around, noticing that the 'kira' has taken off her wig and Tamaki did not notice her. " I think she is in the bathroom."

"..Ah." Tamaki said as he began to walk towards Haruhi, right behind Kyouya and Ginger stared, worried as if they found out that girl there was Kira.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki said, screaming with happiness in his voice and practically tackled her down towards the floor and she was holding Kiome's hand while they walked and therefore, pulling down Kiome too.

Kiome looked over at the man snuggling her mother as she began to stand up with a growl." GET OFF MY MOTHER!" She screamed and with one kick Tamaki was about 10 feet away from them.

Tamaki laid there in shock, not only did that girl just injured Tamaki Suoh BUT she even screamed the words,' Get off my mother. '

Tamaki then stared at Kyouya with many questions, such as.

'Why is Haruhi here? '

'Was this the reason you were here?'

'Did you always knew that Haruhi was married and had a daughter too?'

And a lot more questions.

Kyouya stared at the old host king. The man that always fooled around and never got tired of it anyways. Although, knowing Tamaki for so many years he could feel what he was asking. He could answer two of the questions but not the last. In his searches, they never told him Haruhi was married, or had a daughter to begin with.

Haruhi began to walk over to Tamaki and stared at him, then she stuck out her hand and smiled. Tamaki stared at her with the normal pouting eyes and took her hand and pulled himself up from the ground. "Haruhi! My daughter, where have you been?!"

Kiome stared at Tamaki, she was confused by the way Tamaki spoke. Then Kyouya appeared besides her and Ranka.

"Long time no see Ranka."

"If I had a choice in this, Kyouya I wouldn't of came back."

"We still do wonder why you two left for America."

"Many reasons Kyouya…many reasons."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Her eyes widen as she stared at the place they were going to stay at. Kiome was utterly surprised that they were rich people and her mother _knew_ them from high school. But then, her mother did went to Ouran Academy.

" Well, Haruhi I couldn't let you stay in that ratty hotel. So, you could stay in the guest rooms! My wife would **love** to meet you!"

"Rich Bastards…" Was all Kiome heard her mother say.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it. If I get reviews that people like it, I'll continue. But then, if I get none I guess I should just stop. D: It might not be funny but afterall I'm not good with funny. If you think of any funny moments then contact me. ;D 

E-mail me at : and give me the moment and I might just find the right place for the moment. : But then, that is if I would continue the story. D:


	2. Do you have a brain?

A/N: I'm glad that people reviewed for me to continue. J Since I got free time, I'll write the chapter 2 which you are about to read. Oh by the way, if you think that this is like Hannah Montana, you are wrong. Yes, I did use the same "storyline" as someone put it. But the only common thing is, they both have different identities. But Kiome has two because of two reasons. Which you shall find out if you read the story. ;D Also, this story isn't all about Kira. Kira BARELY shows up. It's more of Kiome, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club.

Also, I was wondering if Haruhi's dad is really Ranka. I seem to have forgotten. If it isn't… please someone tell me. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran…-stares at the monkey-…don't hurt me. D:

* * *

Memory For Life

Last Time: "Well, Haruhi I couldn't let you stay in that ratty hotel. So, you could stay in the guest rooms! My wife would **love** to meet you!"

"Rich Bastards…" Was all Kiome heard her mother say.

* * *

Chapter 2: Do You have a brain?

Kiome scratched her head, sitting in the bedroom she had to herself. This room was larger then her living room at home, heck it was probably larger then the living room and kitchen combined. She looked around the room, she felt it was girly…too girly. The curtains were pink, the walls were pink, the lamp was pink, the sheets were pink hell the whole room was pink and the only different color in there was her, and her baggage. Kiome couldn't believe what she saw at all and sighed with a displeasure. What was worse was she **hated** the color pink. She felt she was going to go crazy staying in this pink monster room for too long. Kiome stared at the pink fuzzy rug on the ground and growled as if she stands on it, it would consume her alive. "…What is this man…" She asked sighing.

Then she heard a boom, an explosion or a collision somewhere and then there were shouts on anger. She can make out one of the voices as Tamaki Suoh. The man that hired her to sing as Kira and the man that was her mother's friend. Kiome scratched her heard with both hands in a quick pace, not knowing what she would do. How was she suppose to act as Kira that was suppose to meet Tamaki _personally_ while Kiome was suppose to be there too! Kiome wanted to scream her head off and tell the whole world that she was Kira. She was the little miss American singer that was _ever_ so popular to get people from out of the country to hire her. Right now, she wished she never accepted this.

"GRANDDAUGHTER!!"

Something just seem to tell Kiome, that wasn't Ranka at all. That just something in her mind also told her, oh what's that word…RUN.

Kiome felt like being obedient and ran towards those awful pink windows. She flung them open in a flash and looked down. She gulped seeing she was on the third floor and she wouldn't like falling at all. Then she looked around and right next to her was what she needed. A gutter to climb down, and that's what she did.

"KIOME!!" Shouted Tamaki in a happy voice. Though, he wasn't happy that someone touched his daughter and created his granddaughter.

Tamaki looked around the room and frowned, wondering where that little girl went. He looked around and sighed softly, then a gust of breeze caught his attention. He stood up and began to walk towards the windows and looked out. It was a beautiful day as the weatherman predicted. Then he looked down and his eyes went wide. No, he wasn't afraid like how Kiome was of falling. But seeing a 14 year old climbing down the gutter scared him.

"Kiome!" He screamed in a high, yet loud voice.

If anyone heard him, they would definitely know that Tamaki was the person behind that screaming. After all, no one else screamed except for him and Leon.

That scream…also caught Kiome by surprise and she had to let go of the thing that helped her survive. Lucky for her, she only fell about 10 feet. But unlucky for someone, they were crushed from a person for falling from ten feet.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Just about then, Haruhi was staring outside the window." Mother in Heaven…should I tell him about my daughter… your granddaughter?"

"I don't think he deserves to know." Was the reply Haruhi got back.

Haruhi then turned around looking at the man that replied to her.

"But Father, he should know. He should at least know he has a daughter. At least he should know what he created."

"He doesn't deserve to know about our Kiome at all!" Followed by a hiss from Ranka.

Haruhi was caught by surprise at what he said. Then she heard a scream, a scream from a floor below and ran towards the window.

Ranka looked at Haruhi, hearing the scream himself and ran right next to Haruhi looking to see what was happening. All he saw, was his little angel falling from the second floor and it was not slow neither.

Haruhi's eyes were wide when she began to scream.

"KIOME!"

Haruhi could watch anymore as what was happening to her little daughter and fainted. She fell onto the soft rug and Ranka was getting scared. First there was an argument then his little angel was falling and now his daughter just fainted. Ranka didn't know what to do but to get on the floor and pull his daughter close, hoping that Kiome would be safe. With all his strength, he lifted his 32 year old daughter he placed he back onto her own bed and quickly ran towards the door and heading for one destination. The front door to find his granddaughter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome fell right down and hit hard onto the person below her, her head hitting right onto the cement floor.

The man below her groaned in pain, saying he was too old to be fallen on top of by little girls. His brother then came rushing over.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?"

Hikaru, being as nice as he is. Pushed Kiome right off Kaoru and pulled his little brother close. "Oh my god Kaoru do you know how worried I was?!" Hikaru hugged him in more of the brotherly love back when they were in the host club, and cried.

Kaoru looked up at his brother and smiled softly. "Oh Hikaru…I'm ju-just fine and a little injured. Nothing to worry about."

Tamaki stared down at the two loving brothers and groaned. "Is she okay Hikaru?! Did she get hurt? Is my granddaughter okay?!" He screamed, wanting to know if his little Kiome which he met only a few hours ago, was fine and not hurt.

Hikaru sighed, his loving face then turned dull. " M'lord, she seems fine...I guess. The one that is really injured is Kao-"Then his eyes widen. "Your granddaughter?!"

Hikaru was surprised, knowing that his lord's son was too young to have a girlfriend so there was no way that the 'granddaughter 'was related to Tamaki. The only person that he ever called her as his daughter was…_Haruhi_. He took in a deep breath, wondering if Haruhi was back from America. After _that_ night, they never saw Haruhi again. They even lost contact and even Kyouya said he hasn't spoken to Ranka in a while. Then his eyes wander towards the girl that still laid there. He seems to notice, that this little girl did look a lot like Haruhi. Except she had longer hair then Haruhi did when Haruhi was younger, back into their freshman year. _And more curves_. This girl actually looked like a girl while Haruhi was the opposite until she turned 18. Kaoru slowly got up feeling the pain in his back, thinking and wondering the same as his older brother.

Then they saw him, the cross-dressing man known as Haruhi's father running out towards the girl.

"Kiome! Kiome!" Screamed Ranka as he ran towards his granddaughter and pulled her close, like he did to Haruhi when she fainted. "I knew we shouldn't have come back." Then he looked over at the twins, with a frown.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to get a little scared; this was not the Ranka they knew as a kid. Even if he did frown and even act even worse then Tamaki when they 'touched' his daughter in a silly way, they knew they were all just playing around. No matter what emotion Ranka showed, it showed a side of fun and happiness. But what they saw was not the usual Ranka. This one showed something different, something such as...serious.

Ranka picked up his Kiome and stood up, giving Hikaru more of an evil glare. It seems to give off the message 'I-hate-you'. Hikaru gulped slightly, and Kaoru could see the look directed at his brother then he looked at the feared face of his brother. "Hikaru…that was Haruhi's daughter.. Haruhi might be back! She came back to us!"

The Hitachiin brothers got up and quickly followed Ranka to where he was going. They wanted to see their old best friend. The first person to go past their barrier of their own world. The first person to ever win the game. "Who is Hikaru?".

Then Ranka made a turn and went up 2 pairs of staircases and turned again. Once in front, they were in front of a room with a large P in front of it. It could of meant Princess, but oh how wrong the brothers were. Then pushed open the door and stared at the room, they now knew what the P meant. For heaven sakes, the whole room was pink including the back of the door. They couldn't believe Tamaki would make such a room with such horrible designs.

Ranka did not pay attention towards the two brothers and continued to walk in, slowly placing down his granddaughter onto the bed while Tamaki walked over worried. He felt as it was his fault somehow and just didn't know why. Then the king looked up. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Get the doctor up here." Was all he said, and it was in a serious tone.

Hearing that tone, the two brothers knew it what not a time to joke around or play. "Yes M'lord!" They said, saluting and marched right out. Once out of the door, they ran for it. As teenagers back in the day, they would always do this after given the order from their lord. While they ran, looking for the doctor, Leon just happens to appear at the bottom of the staircase and the two brothers couldn't stop fast enough, crashing right into the 10 year old and hearing screaming.

"….He is definitely our lord's son..." Whispered Kaoru as they got up.

Hikaru nodded at his brother, agreeing with him. "Tamaki Jr.! Where is the do-"

The two Hitachiin brothers clamped their hands down on their ears, staring dully at the boy that was screaming about his name being Leon and not Tamaki Jr. After what seemed like forever, the boy grew tired and his throat was sore.

"Where is-"

"-the Doctor?"

Leon looked at them, blinking and pointed to his right. Which pointed to the front door.

"Not the door-"

"The Doctor."

Leon then looked at where he was pointing and blinked and turned it towards the right of the Hitachiin brothers.

They nodded they heads and ran off that way to find the doctor they needed for Haruhi Jr.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

After finding out that Leon didn't really know where the doctor was, they asked Tamaki's wife, Tsuki.

She then pointed the opposite way of where Leon leaded them.

Half an hour later, the twin brothers came back with the family doctor holding his suitcase. It seem Tamaki wasn't so happy with them taking so long and Ranka had fallen asleep on them. The doctor looked over at the Kiome and declared she had only hit her head slightly and there was nothing to worry about it. But knowing Tamaki, he would still worry about the chances of his 'granddaughter' not waking up or dieing somehow.

Ranka has continued to sleep, the old cross-dressing man seemed tired and didn't seem he wanted to wake up for now. So they decided to let the old man sleep.

Hikaru then spoke up. " M'lord, how did she fall anyways?"

Tamaki then gulped slightly and began to sweat then he stroke her hair. "…She ran away from me."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads. " I guess she was the first girl to actually run out of your grasp."

"Aughhh…" The three former host club members looked over to where the noise was coming from. Seeing a young girl in a white tank top and pink Abercrombie shorts confused Hikaru and Kaoru. One reason was, she wasn't dressed like that before. The two brothers glared at Tamaki like he was guilty.

All Tamaki felt were there was an evil aura right behind him, "Hmm..." He thought then turned around and his eyes went wide.

"…Eh..I think I'm seeing things." Kiome said softly, rubbing her eyes after rubbing her head. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing she had a golden color pair of eyes. Kiome stared at the brothers, and then rubbed her eyes again. "Uncle Tamaki.. I think I'm seeing two!"

The Hitachiin brothers pointed at each other, then at themselves.

"Of course you-" Hikaru said.

"-see two, we're-" Kaoru continued.

"-two different person." Hikaru finished.

Kiome stared at them in awe. "Do they do that all the time? Are they really twins? Did they always look alike??" She asked eagerly, looking at her so called 'uncle' or 'grandfather' but she only had one and that was the man that was asleep on the pink chair.

Tamaki looked at the girl, asking him so many questions at once weren't helping his brain to operate at all. "They are the Hitachiin twins…and I guess?"

Kiome blinked at her uncle, as if he was stupid or something. "Do you have a brain?" She just blurted out at Tamaki. The twins, began to laugh.

"M'lord was asked if he had a brain! Haha! By a young girl too!"

Tamaki grew red at her comment and grew even redder when the twins began to laugh at him.

"…What?" Asked the confused girl.

(A/N: Yeah I know that waking up part was a short, and Haruhi would be sleeping for another while. ) )

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome leaned on her _pink _bed with the _pink_ covered over her while watching Hannah Montana on the _pink_ TV. She sighed, noticing once again, the only thing that wasn't pink in this room was her. Even the remote controller for the TV was pink. All she was glad about, was the colors inside the TV wasn't pink. If it was, she would of screamed.

After the falling incident, and some talking done with the middle-aged people she finally was alone at the peace and quiet given to her. Kiome was glad that the TV was at least English and wasn't Japanese like the other channels she went through. This was her first time watching Hannah Montana since she was always so busy with either the concert or school. That reminded her, she missed her friends. Watching Miley living in another life as she was, was amusing. But Miley had Lily and Oliver to depend on, her friends probably didn't even know she was Kira and wondered why she never went to those concerts. Kiome watched the episode and smiled softly, this episode was about Miley, or should I say " Hannah" meeting the Jonas brothers in the studios and not only Hannah was happy to meet them, the Jonas Brothers were happy to meet Billy Ray which was Hannah's father and manager. She was amused by this episode, she needed to remind herself that she needed to watch more TV from Disney channel. She also definitely needed to watch Hannah Montana. She just loved how Miley Cyrus acts and the humor in this show.

After that episode, she closed the TV and sighed. Miley was lucky in her eyes, in that show her friends knew she was Hannah. In her life, it was so top secret she could never let anyone know. If someone found out, they had to move to another state so she can never see those people again. That's how Haruhi warned Kiome; it was so big that she could not be found. Kiome just didn't understand why. Maybe she'll never understand how her mother thought about things. While she thought about her hard life, she didn't even notice the two presence before her.

"Let's play a game!" The twins shouted, and after that shout, was a scream.

"How did you get in here?! I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"It's really simple, even a person with a brain can get in. It's called... a key." Hikaru replied, in a dull way. "Man, are you really Haruhi's kid?"

Kiome growled silently and pushed both of them off her _pink_ bed and onto the _pink_ and_ fuzzy_ rug. "Yes! How did you get my room key anyways?!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, then Kaoru looked at Hikaru. Then they both faced Kiome and said

"Tamaki."

* * *

Oh yeah, thank you to the people that left me reviews. 3 It made me happy. Except one, but anyways 3 I love the other two reviews.

There is chapter 2, I hope you...enjoyed it somehow?


	3. When in Rome do as the Romans do

A/N: Haha, I decided to answer the reviews I got. : I felt bored.

**SnowySaku**- I'm glad I made you happy, J

**The icecrystal alchemist**- Thank you: I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Gunnolf**- Dear, you can read my other author note on the last page

**Kittygopop**- Haha:Now now, why would you have the idea that one of the host members is the

father of Kiome:O I'll try to update as much as I can. J

**UnbreakableTrio**- Yeah.. I'm not the best at writing stories. I'm glad you understood it though. : Tamaki needs to know what? ..

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. I only own Kiome.

* * *

Memory for Life

Last Time: Kiome growled silently and pushed both of them off her _pink_ bed and onto the _pink_ and_ fuzzy_ rug. "Yes! How did you get my room key anyways?!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, then Kaoru looked at Hikaru. Then they both faced Kiome and said

"Tamaki."

* * *

Chapter 3: When in Rome, do as the Romans do

"What?"! She screamed at the twins. Hikaru covered his ears while Kaoru did the same as she screamed.

"She really is different from Haruhi." Hikaru said staring at Kaoru.

"WHAT?" Screamed Kaoru, still covering his ears.

"I SAID, SHE'S REALLY DIFFERENT FROM HARUHI." Hikaru shouted back at his brother.

"WHAT?"

"….never mind." Hikaru said, sighing.

"WHAT?"

Kiome rubbed her temples and growled softly. She walked over to Kaoru and pulled his hands off his ears.

"….What did you do that for?" Kaoru asked, pouting softly.

"Sometimes.. I just want to slap you somehow. You're over 30 years old for pete's sake and you act like a fucking kid!"

Hikaru and Kaoru then gasped at her use of language.

"Oooo We're going to go tell Haruhi!"

"That's what I mean! You act even worse then an 8 year old!" Kiome screamed, throwing her hands up high in the air in anger.

Hikaru and Kaoru then looked at each other, then at Kiome and pouted. Kaoru then pushed himself into Hikaru's arms and "pretended" to cry. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his little brother and placed his own head on top of Kaoru's and "pretended" to be hurt by her words. Their arms and such were all entangled with each other, pulling their brotherly love again.

Just like how Haruhi was, Kiome didn't fall for it.

"Out."

Was all she said, added with a scary glare which she probably inherited from Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads and quickly abide and ran out of the room.

Kiome sighed softly and sat back down on the bed. "I wonder if mommy is awake yet…"

Kiome got herself up from her butt, and decided to go pay her mother a visit to let her know that her daughter was still alive. She walked into the hallway and looked out frowning slightly. "….Mom was right… Rich bastards." She said sighing. She needed to find either Tamaki or someone that occupies the house to find out where her mother was.

Finally she found a maid and quickly ran towards her." Excuse me!" The maid turned around looking at Kiome and smiled gently.

"Yes Ms. Fujioka?"

"No that's my mother, I'm Kiome. Please just call me Kiome." Kiome said smiling happily.

"Okay, Mi- Kiome." The maid nodding towards the young girl.

"Umm… do you know where my mother is?"

"Ah. Ms. Fujioka is on the fourth floor with the door that has two initials. H and F."

"Thank you Ma'm." Kiome smiled and ran towards the staircase which was pretty far.

" Ah, Kiome. There is an elevator if you wish to use it." The maid interrupted.

"It's okay! I like to run up stairs!" Kiome said waving goodbye as she continued her running. When she arrived at the staircase. She was once again amazed by how wide it was, it could probably let 10 people walk together at the same time and STILL have space. The staircase was still very beautiful, she really liked the white marble and how it shined. Kiome began to run up the stairs, then jumped slightly. The marble was cold to touch towards her bare feet.

"Eep!"

But she soon got use to it, and just continued to run towards the fourth floor of the mansion owned by the Suoh family. When she arrived at the fourth floor, she was ready to run back down, but then she remembered she was suppose to be there to visit her mother. Then she began her slow walk, looking for the large H and F. She knew what it meant, and she wondered how long Tamaki had prepared that room for her mother. ( A/N: If you don't know what H and F means, I'll cry. ) After a while, she finally found it. It was just right above her room.

Then she knocked it quietly and heard a simple, "Come in." And she knew who's voice that was. Kiome opened the door happily, knowing that her mother was fine. She opened the door and suddenly, her thought of being alone with her mother went crashing down. Inside that room, was Tamaki, his wife Tsuki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya A blond guy, a tall brown hair guy , her grandfather and another teenager that seemed like her age with blond hair.

Haruhi smiled gently and opened her arms to her daughter, then all of a sudden, instead of a small fragile body she felt muscles against her. "Aww that's so sweet to hug me Haruhi." Said Tamaki.

Haruhi then frowned. "That hug was meant for my daughter Tamaki." Not only Haruhi was the one that frowning, so was Hikaru and Ranka. Tsuki was just standing there giggling. She knew all about Tamaki loving Haruhi was a daughter.

Kiome then slowly walked over, when Tamaki disappeared from her mother's arms and was in his little dark corner sulking. Haruhi then wrapped her arms around Kiome and smiled softly. " I'm glad your okay Kiome."

Kiome nodded her head. "I'm glad your okay too Mom." ( A/N: if you're wondering how Kiome just magically knows, the twins told her. :P )

Haruhi then smiled and Kiome pulled away sitting right next to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Kiome and smiled even more. "Since you met the twins, let me introduce my other friends back from High school. That is Hunny-senpai." Haruhi then leaned in towards Kiome and whispered. "He loves sweets." Then she continued her list, "You met Tamaki and Kyouya. That's Mori-senpai and that kid is Hunny-senpai's son." Then she pointed to Tamaki's wife. "And that is Tamaki's wife. Everyone here is married except for Hikaru."

Haruhi said giggling softly, and Kiome did the same. "Now I wonder why momma." Kiome said, making an innocent smile at the others.

Haruhi looked at the "innocent" face of Kiome, and she could even hear Hikaru growl. Then, even herself began to giggle.

**OoooOoooo Yeahhh**

**I didn't want to listen **

**to what you were saying **

**the thought that I-**

Kiome took out her phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Oh my god!" shouted Tamaki. He knew that song, it was from Kira's American songs. " I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Everybody winced at the loudness of Tamaki, except of course. His own wife which was use to it by now.

Kiome stared at Tamaki like her was crazy, but she continued with her conversation.

"Yes?"

"_Kiome! Kira needs to be coming out of a plane in half an hour. I was told that Tamaki Suoh was going to come pick her up personally! How are you going to come to the airport? How are you going to go into a hotel? And how are you going to be Kira and Kiome at the same time?"_

Kiome sighed softly. " Hun, don't worry about it. It'll be over by the time you know it."

Everybody was listening carefully to what Kiome would talk about, then she slammed the phone shut and looked up, seeing mostly everyone was staring at her.

"My girlfriend just broke up with her boyfriend and now she's heartbroken," She said, hoping the other people would buy her excuse. Everyone did, except for Haruhi and Ranka since they knew about her secret life of course. And one more person…Kyouya.

The idea just clicked into his head, like the first day when Haruhi met the Host club. Oh how he figured out easily that Haruhi Fujioka was a female. This was not harder then before when they first met. Oh how he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback 18 years ago_

_Haruhi walked through the school, going through the Fourth Reading Room, it was still not silent enough to be studying in. She sighed softly, like she was in defeat. In silence, she closed the fourth reading room door._

'_There are like Four reading rooms, but why is it noisy everywhere?'_

_She thought while walking up the large staircase with red carpet over it. Slowly she walked down the hallway and turned to stared at the window with the birds flying through peacefully. She then turned back around to continue her walk down the hallway._

'_Mother in heaven…ten years have passed since then.'_

'_Rich kids all seem like they're at school to play.'_

_Then Haruhi arrived in front of a door with a black sign at the top that read " The Third Music Room"_

'_A music room not being used..'_

_Haruhi placed her hand quickly on the golden handle bars and pushed it down and opened the door._

'_I guess this would be the only place I can study quietly.'_

_Behind the door, was not expected at all. Rose petals began to fly everywhere around her. There was this blinding light revealing six shadows._

"_Welcome."_

_Was what they said to Haruhi._

'_But after opening this door, I found the Host Club instead.'_

_The sound of the clock ticking was loud and very noticeable._

"_Ho-Ho-Host Club?" Asked Haruhi, her face seeming as she wanted to get out._

"_What? It's a guy." Said the twins, the Hitachiin twins._

_Kyouya then turned to face the brothers. " Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest right?"_

"_Yeah. But…This person doesn't seem to go along with others well. So we don't really know him."_

_The brothers replied, shrugging their shoulders._

_Kyouya then smirked and made a soft sound of a scoff. " That's quite rude actually."_

_The twins then looked at each other and shrugged in confusion, not understanding what Kyouya meant._

"_Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student."_

_Tamaki then jumped up from his chair in surprise." What? So he's that exceptional special student Fujioka Haruhi?"_

_Haruhi was trying to re-open the door to let herself out of the room, but was shock when that guy with the blonde hair knew her name. Haruhi began to sweat as she looked back._

"_Why do you…know my name?"_

_Kyouya then began to explain for her. "Well, the way this school works make it hard for commoners to get in."_

_Then a sign popped up in Haruhi's head saying 'commoner' and her lips twitched slightly._

"_They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studios bookworm."_

_Then, another sign popped up in Haruhi's head, right next to the 'commoner' sign saying 'studios'_

"_Ahh…" Replied Haruhi. " Why thank you…"_

_Then Tamaki's arm was suddenly on Haruhi's shoulder and pulled her close. "Yes. In other words, you are a hero Fujioka-kun. Even if you are the number one student in your class. You are the poorest student in the whole school."_

_That hit Haruhi right in the face, and she decided to slip away from Tamaki's grasp. But Tamaki didn't let that go and followed Haruhi to where she went._

"_Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."_

"_No." Replied Haruhi, still slipping away from Tamaki as he got closer. " I'm not as bad as you make it sound.."_

"_Come on, why not? All hail poverty. Welcome to our Elegant World, Pauper!"_

"_Please excuse me." Haruhi said softly, as she began to head towards the door away from the shining Tamaki._

_Hunny then grabbed Haruhi by her two arms in a happily way. " Hey, Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero? That's awesome!"_

_Haruhi looked over at Hunny and explained. " A special student, not a hero. Wait…" Then her face grew closer to Hunny and screamed. " Who are you calling Haru-chan?!" It was so much, it blew poor Hunny away._

_The Tamaki popped out of no where once again. " But I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay."_

_Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused. " Gay?"_

_Then Tamaki stuck a finger out in a fancy way with one arm crossed against his chest. "So, what type do you fancy? The wild type?" Which was Mori. "The loli-shota type." Which was of course Hunny. "The little devil type?" He asked, pointing two the Hitachiin brothers. " The cool type?" Which was Kyouya._

"_N-No!" Haruhi said, slowly backing away from all of them. "I was searching for a place to study quietly." She cried, getting closer and closer towards a blue vase._

_Then Tamaki walked closer to her, placing a finger under Haruhi's chin. "Or… how about you try me? Wanna go?"_

_That really scared Haruhi and she backed away too fast from Tamaki and knocked the blue vase down. Haruhi turned around just in time to see it getting closer and closer towards the ground. She tried to reach out for it, but only centimeters away from catching it to impact onto the ground. But she was too late. It smashed and broken into a million pieces. Haruhi's mouth went wide, she was scared, to the rescue the twins popped up behind her._

"_Ahhhh. Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in school auction." Hikaru began._

"_That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen of this." Kaoru finished._

_Haruhi then screamed." Eight million yen?!" Her head then fell down and she began to count her fingers. Calculating how many thousand was in that. " Wait.. how many thousand is that… how many thousand makes eight million… Umm… about paying for this…"_

"_Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy out designated uniform. Besides what's with that stupid outfit?" Replied both of the twins. By that, that meant Haruhi's clothing. Since afterall, she wore a white T-shirt and a brown sweater over it with simple pair of black slacks while their uniform was White shirt under with the blue tuxedo tops, black tie and logo on the left side of the school and black bottoms._

_Kyouya then reached down and picked up a piece of the vase. " What should we do Tamaki?" And by those words, it surprised Haruhi and even scared her._

_Tamaki then sat down on the red chair once again and placed over leg over the other." Have you heard of this saying Fujioka-kun?" He then pointed his finger at her. " When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off. Starting today, you're…the host club's dog."_

_End Flashback_

That was how all of it began, how Haruhi made friends with the six men in this room today. Kyouya smirked slightly, pushing his glasses up once again. He wondered why he hadn't notice it earlier. The look, the voice the eyes, it was almost all the same. Except for the hair color. Kiome Fujioka is the pop star Kira. That just made Kyouya's day.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! There is that smart Kyouya of ours, it seems he hasn't lost his smarts over the years. Maybe old age doesn't have anything to do with memory lost… but anyways. What will Kyouya do now?! Will he tell everyone her secret or blackmail her? Or what?! If you think I'm evil for leaving it like this, thank you. : And yes, that flashback IS from the first episode. I try to make it as much as the first episode as possible. :D I hope you .like this chapter, and if you do, you know what I like. REVIEWS. :D 


	4. Spoiled Brats

**A/N**: Well, last night I finished writing Chapter 3, apparently in the summer, I'm bored as hell and I need something to do. :\ For the last month, I was in Vietnam enjoying my summer with my mother's family. Though, I did get pissed off once in a while. But anyways, after I posted Chapter 2 and 3 last night, I decided to start writing Chapter 4. :

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything about the Ouran High School Host Club, I don't own Tamaki, I don't own Kyouya, I don't own Haruhi I don't own anything! Except for Kiome. 3 Hehe:

'_Regular thoughts'_

" Speaking"

"

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Chapter:** That was how all of it began, how Haruhi made friends with the six men in this room today. Kyouya smirked slightly, pushing his glasses up once again. He wondered why he hadn't notice it earlier. The look, the voice the eyes, it was almost all the same. Except for the hair color. Kiome Fujioka is the pop star Kira. That just made Kyouya's day.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Spoiled Brats

Kyouya stood at the airport with the anxious Tamaki and little Leon with the same look on their faces. They couldn't believe that Kira was coming to them in any minute. Tamaki began to walk back and forth awaiting to meet the popstar that use to never travel out of America to sing for other people, and usually those 'people' have to come to America to hear her sing. But when Ginger heard how much money they were getting, they decided to come there themselves.

"What's taking them so long. Her plane should of came off a while ago!" Cried the anxious Tamaki.

_**Flashback: 15 minutes ago**_

"_Ah! I have to go pick up Kira now." Announced Tamaki with a great smile, he just couldn't wait till he gets to pick up Kira and meet her before the special day. "Kiome, Haruhi would you two like to come along with me to meet her?"_

_Kyouya looked at Kiome, smirking slightly awaiting to see her reply to that._

"_No thank you," She said in a soft voice. "I've been to her concerts before, and I'm not a big fan of her anymore._" _'Afterall, I am her so I don't need to be a big fan'_ _" I'm only a big fan to the Jonas Brothers." She said, clasping her hands together and sighed softly._

_Haruhi looked at her daughter. "Nah, I want to take Kiome around and let her see how I used to live. And No, Hikaru, Kaoru you may not come along. It's a mother daughter time." She said softly._

_In the back, it could be seen two brothers pretending to be hurt that they couldn't go._

_Tamaki pouted. "Fine. Anyone want to come with me then?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Apparently, only Kyouya and Leon came while the others decided to do other things which pretty much hurt our Lord's pride.

Kiome's POV

I looked at the clock, then at Ginger worrying that we might of made it too long and mother told me that Kyouya was extremely smart. "Ginger, maybe we should start going." I whispered to her in a worried voice. Then I saw Ginger look at her watch and she nodded to me.

"Yes Kira."

"How do I look?"

Ginger then smiled at me. "You look as beautiful as ever."

I nodded my head, and lifted up my suitcase and began to walk out of the airport to find Tamaki and a little version of Tamaki in more of a skater kind of clothes. When I walked by, everyone seem to stare at me, and I could even hear screaming little girls waiting to tackle me down. Actually, that was Tamaki.

"Oof!" Man, my back hurt after I fell onto the floor.

Then I could see Kyouya beginning to walk over to us. "Well, Hello Ms. Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, perfectly in English.

After pushing off Tamaki with a smile. "I know Japanese." I looked over at Tamaki and he seemed surprise, yet hurt that I pushed him off. "I'm sorry Mr. Suoh but I have a dislike of people…tackling me."

Tamaki was still sulking then he said. " Ah no worries." He recovered quickly… " And Mr. Suoh is my father. Just call me Tamaki my princess."

Normal POV

Tamaki took Kira's hand in his and bent down slightly and kissed it. He would thought she would react differently unlike Haruhi and Kiome and act like the other girls he did it to. Swoon right over him, but he was wrong. Kira just stared at him.

"Umm.. Tamaki…what are you doing?"

Tamaki looked as if he was about to cry, then he smiled gently, hiding away his 'hurt feelings' "My Princess, I'm glad you came here today, the party is going to begin at 7 and you can sit our table!" He said happily.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, staring at Kira and nodded with a smirk. "Yes Ms. Kira, you and your manager should sit with us at the special table."

Kira gulped slightly, hoping they didn't have Kiome sit with them too. But oh how wrong she was.

"There is a girl about your age, and I hope you two can talk and get along _just_ fine." He said.

Kira wanted to scream, wondering if Kyouya already knew that she was Kiome and she was scared shitless. "I guess we will…get along fine." She said smiling softly.

**x-x-x-x-x** ( That Night…)

It was 6:50, ten more minutes till the party began and Kira was getting scared. "Ginger what am I going to do, how I am suppose to show up as Kira and Kiome at the same time?!" cried Kira, she just didn't know what to do.

"Oh Kira! I know, we could get your mother to tell them that Kiome is sick and such and so you can be Kira tonight!"

Kira looked at Ginger and smiled happily. "That's a great idea!" She said throwing her hands up in the air giggling. " Thank you Ginger."

Kira then took out her cell phone quickly, while they didn't know someone was listening to them quietly.

Kira dialed her mother's phone number and was glad they got through." Mommy! Can you tell everyone that Kiome is sick…Tamaki and Kyouya invited Kira to the party too and I can't be at two places at once!" Kira said really quickly and Haruhi was confused a little but Haruhi was smart enough to get what her daughter meant.

"Okay darling. I'll see you tonight…as Kira." Haruhi whispered softly and hung up.

Kira looked at Ginger and smiled happily," I hope they won't notice Kiome missing too much."

Suddenly there was a knock from the door, Kira just froze hoping the person outside didn't hear what they were just talking about.

" Co-Co-Come in." Stuttered Kira.

Then the golden handle was pushed down from outside and inside and the white door was pushed opened revealing Kyouya.

"Ah, Ms. Kira. We're getting ready and we're hoping you have a nice night as we will. I hope you sing fabulously Ms. Kira… or should I say, Kiome?"

Kira froze even more, her mother told her to look out for Kyouya because he was so smart. Kira breathed silently, and even Ginger was tense. " Mr. Ootori, what are you saying?" She asked softly, like she wasn't Kiome at all.

Slowly, Kyouya closed the door behind him and leaned back. "Nothing goes past me, Kiome. Don't try to act your way out. I was the one that figured out your mother was a female when she went into that room."

Kiome/Kira looked at Kyouya confused," What are you talking about? What room?" That, totally just gave her away that she was Kiome.

Kyouya smirked slightly. "At Ouran Academy. Let me guess, your mother never told us about you? Probably she didn't want you to know about her past, that's why you couldn't be 'Kiome Fujioka' and you had to become Kira."

Kiome looked at Kyouya, she did wonder why she had to be Kira and not just herself. Her mother told her she had to have a secret identity. She began to stare at Kyouya, what if he was right. What if her mother just wanted to be away from those 'friends' of hers. Right now, Kiome just want to know _why_.

Kiome breathed in silence, and Ginger was still tense, looking at Kira/Kiome and then back at Kyouya. "What do you want to keep it a secret?" Kiome whispered softly.

"Nothing really, I just want to see, what Kiome Fujioka would do to keep her other side a secret." He grinned. " I hope to see you tonight at the dinner Ms. Kira."

Kiome was confused, she didn't know what to do about Kyouya.

_**Flashback: Few hours ago**_

_Haruhi sat in the cab, next to Kiome. It was a silent ride and then Haruhi spoke up._

"_Kiome, I want you to be careful of Kyouya. He was the smartest one of us all. His family owns more then 100 soldiers and he can get __**any**__ information he wants."_

_Kiome stared at her mother in surprise, afraid now for her other identity._

"_He even threatened me once…" Haruhi mumbled, but Kiome was so shocked she didn't hear it. " You got to make sure he doesn't find out. You have to be extra careful around him when your Kira."_

_Kiome nodded her head. " Yes Mother."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kiome sighed softly, _'So much for being careful…'_

Ginger looked over at Kira/Kiome. "What are we going to do?"

Kiome smiled at her. "The show must go on, only he knows and for now we'll just believe he won't bust us out!" Kiome said raising her hand in the air. "But one thing Ginger, don't tell mother."

Ginger nodded her head slightly. "Okay."

Kiome looked at her watch and smiled. "1 minute from 7. Let's get going." She said as she walked towards the door and, she was hesitating. She took a deep breath and pushed down the golden handle and walked out. Right now, she was Kira and no longer Kiome Fujioka. Kira and Ginger walked out of the room and down the lovely hallway with paintings and statues here and there. This place seemed like it was for a spoiled person that had nothing better to do but to spend their money on useless items. They continued their walk upon the red carpet on the floor that led them to the ballroom where the party for Tamaki's birthday was held. When she arrived there, she was still hesitating but she pushed all her fear down and went into the ballroom.

When she walked in, she was amazed. This ballroom was larger then her gym three-fold. And her gym wasn't small at all. There had to be at least 500 people in this room and half the room was taken by her stage, she was just amazed with all the decorations and on the middle of the stage was a slanted word saying 'Kira' right in the middle and on the top was ' Happy Birthday Tamaki Suoh' From her mother, she was only told a few people were going to attend, to her eyes this was not a few at all.

While she walked down, a lot of people screamed making her wince. One of them she heard very clearly. " MOMMY MOMMY! THAT'S KIRA I WANT HER AT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY TOO. YOU BETTER INVITE HER TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Kira sighed softly and mumbled softly under her breath. "Spoiled brats."( Her mother's words are Rich Bastards and Kiome's words are going to be spoiled brats. :O )

The table Kira was suppose to sit in, was easily found. One reason was that there was a huge sign pointing down at the table saying 'Kira is going to be sitting right here next to me!' Somehow, she could think of the person that is going to be 'me'

When they reached the table, oh man was she glad. But the screamings didn't stop at all and it really annoyed here. She thought of the TV show of Hannah Montana, wondering what Hannah would do at that point. Scream like her, or try to relax. Kira shrugged, she didn't feel like thinking right now.

Tamaki looked up at Kira with a happy face patting to the seat right next to him. She then just scratched her head and sat, right across from Tamaki and there was a pout on his face. Then his wife, Tsuki patted him the back telling him that it was okay. Haruhi then came next and sat down next to Tamaki and not near Kira to not raise any suspisions.

"Where is Kiome?" Asked Tamaki. " She didn't ditch here did she?" He asked worried.

"Kiome is ill, I guess from the fall this morning. She said she wanted to stay in bed and told me to wish you a happy birthday."

Tamaki pouted softly, his head facing down looking as he was sulking.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After the dinner, everyone was beginning dessert. Kira said she didn't want dessert since she was so full, she went up on the stage to get ready for her concert to begin in the Tamaki manor. When she was on the stage she looked out at the dancing floor, she felt jealous since she never been to a place this beautiful or fancy before. Kira looked inside the room, there were adults and there were kids. Kids her age and kids younger. The adults consists of people 20 and older. Kira sighed softly, then looked at her band behind her and smiled nodding her head as they began to play a beat for her to warm up.

"Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhh." She sang at different tones.

"What what what what Many many many many ming ming ming ming what a pity what a pity bibity bobity bibity bobity bibity bobity boo."

Then she looked up with a smile at the people. " Hello Japan! Tonight is a special night because it is Tamaki Suoh's birthday party! Woooo!" People only clapped, she felt lonely on the stage for once. Kira sighed softly, then turned around at her band members and nodded her head once again.

The pianoist began to play, and when it was her turn she began to sing.

**Oooooo**

**Noooooooo**

**Yeahhh**

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5 **

**Long brown hair all down her back**

Behind her, there was a lady that came out. She was beautiful and she had brown hair and green eyes. Her height was unknown though.

**Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like**

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

While Kira sang throughout the whole song, the woman that showed up on the stage next to Kira danced along with the beats of the song. Kira could hear the guys whistling once in a while and she felt disgusted.

Kira sang mostly fast songs and when she her breath was tired, she would sing the slow songs. The ones that were dramatic in some ways.

**All of the reasons**

**I keep on believing**

**There's no question**

**That's a lesson that I learned from you.**

**Yeah…**

**I learned from you**

Kira sang, slow at first and at the end it came to a fast and she could be seen sweating. After she was finished she was happy, she was happy because these 'spoiled brats' actually know how to cheer. Even the ones that look as if there was a stick up their asses.

Kira bowed at the people then smiled once more. " The next song, that I am going to sing, is going to be in mandarin. So, it might just be a little hard to understand but a lot of people that don't know that language believes that it songs very good too." She said smiling. " I hope you enjoy the beat of the song, and on the side next to me, there will be two actors acting out the song so you know what's happening." Kira said bowing her head and smiled. " Also, this song was originally sang by a man, this song is called…Fairytale."

Kira took a deep breath and began in a slow pace and only instrument played was the keyboard for now.

**Wang le you do jiu **

**Zai mei ting dao ni **

**Dui wo shuo ni zei ai de gu shi**

**Wo xiang le hen jiu**

**Wo kai shi huang le**

**Shi bu shi wo you zuo cuo le shen ma**

**(chorus)**

**Ni ku zhe dui wo shou**

**Tong hua li duo shi pian ren de**

**Wo bu ke neng shi ni de wong zi**

**Ye xuni bu hui dong**

**Cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou**

**Wo de tian kong xing xing dou liang le**

**(chorus 2)**

**Wo yuan bing cheng tong hua li**

**Ni ai de na ge tian shi**

**Zhang kai shuang shou **

**Bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni**

**Ni yao xiang xin **

**Xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li**

**Xing fu he kua le shi jie ju**

**Repeat Chorus **

**Repeat Chorus 2**

**Repeat Chorus 2**

**Repeat Chorus 2**

**Yi qi xie wo men de jie ju**

Kira sighed softly, after she finished that song, and looked out seeing some people with tears in their eyes. Kira knew, that this last song she sang for tonight was a good choice. She didn't know why but she just knew it was for the best. " Thank you, for inviting me here tonight. I enjoyed singing for you all." Kira said softly into the mic and walked off stage.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 4 for you. For people that actually want to listen to the song Fairytale or known as Tong Hua, it's by Michael Wong and it's a really sad song. But it's pretty good. You should go to youtube and look for that song. I really like it myself. Ah yes, answers to reviews. : Oh by the way, my internet has been a bitch to me lately, so maybe chapters will be late. :O but I hope not. Also, this is my longest chapter so far. :O 9 pages on Microsoft word, but it's probably because of the lyrics. D:-crycry-

**MidNiteShinoBI**- Ah. You are the first person to think that Hikaru is Kiome's dad. xD Your reasons is actually right. .. I never noticed that. :O But then, Hikaru is just soo mean to the ladies so it is hard for him to stay with one girl for so long. –snickers- as for Haruhi, she just had bad experience and don't think she wants to get married. But oh! Don't think your wrong though, your theories are really good. There is a 1/6th chance that Hikaru may be Kiome's father.


	5. Kiss and Questions

A/N: So, this chapter is a little late then the others, .. I was busy hanging out with friends today & I kinda had fun I guess. So anyways, I'm going to write the chapter… now. Which will.. be down there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. I know I know. Stop taunting me about it! –goestoacornerandcries-

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Chapter:** Kira sighed softly, after she finished that song, and looked out seeing some people with tears in their eyes. Kira knew, that this last song she sang for tonight was a good choice. She didn't know why but she just knew it was for the best. " Thank you, for inviting me here tonight. I enjoyed singing for you all." Kira said softly into the mic and walked off stage.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Kiss and Questions

After Kira got off the stage, Tamaki went up on the stage and smirked. "Ah, welcome back old students. Tonight, is a night for my birthday and the first reunion with all the host members here. As you know, after their Junior year, you all found out our little Haruhi was a female and that was also the day it started to host for males too. Tonight, Haruhi is finally back."

There were squeals and screams, and throughout the children, they were confused to what this 'host' thing was, and Kira was confused as well.

Tamaki then continued, " Well, since Haruhi is back and this is such a happy night. We're going to do the same as if it was 18 years ago when Haruhi first joined the host club. Tonight, all ladies and gentlemen are asked to dance with either each other or the host members. The best dancer, will be kissed by one of our host members." He said smiling and raised his hands up. " Begin!"

Kira, then hoped she wouldn't have to sing and instead if her there were a band that magically appeared at the steps where she was on a few moments ago and that band began to play music that was used for dancing gracefully.

Kira sat down on the chair where she sat before breathing in silence, she was actually glad no one noticed her laying there. She would of thought, that she would have been tackled by now by some random kid. Then she looked up, surprised that there were no kids at all. Only teenagers and the adults in this room, wondering what happened to all of them all of a sudden.

Kira continued to look around, looking to see where her mother was. Then she could see her, Haruhi dancing with Kaoru. She could see that they was talking about something, probably about their past. Then she thought about Tamaki's speech. She wondered what he meant by the 'Host Club' and people finding out her mother was a 'female'. On her face was a confused look, thinking about what Tamaki said. Wondering if her mother went into Ouran as a male, and wondering how people found out. She needed to ask her mother later.

"Would you dance with me my princess?"

"I'm not a princess." Kira declared, after a few seconds, she looked over at the male that asked her to dance. Her eyes widen, he was a cutie. Then something clicked in her mind, he was that guy with the same blonde hairstyle when she was Kiome that walked into the room full of people. Kira wanted to giggle, and she did. Of course, inside her mind and not outside. "Of course." She said with a smile and stood up.

Right now, she was glad that wore a dress and not the regular attire of Kira. Her dress was beautiful, it was a black with a V shape neckline that went down between her cleavage but barely revealed anything. The top of the dress was kind of like a hover top. The dress had something like a slanted belt on her hip that was pink and led down as a string next to the hem of the dress. On the belt was a buckle with a 'K' that could mean Kira or Kiome. But in this case, it meant Kira.

She looked at the teenager that seemed a few years older then her, but still very cute. She wondered whose son this was and she knew that it wasn't Tamaki because he would usually have that hyperactive energy that just won't wear out. Although, on this male he was smirking in a goofy way that made her just want to smile. His attire was so fancy, so he his family was definitely rich. His tuxedo had a letter 'H' in the color of golden thread on the corner with a golden hankerchief shaped like a triangle instead of a white one. The tuxedo was black from the jacket that went to the slacks. His button-up white shirt ( I forgot what that's called…) seemed like it was made from real silk and his tie was amazing. It was the color of blue with darker blue stripes running around shaping almost the letter 'N' on it.

" I would love to dance with you." She whispered softly and took his hand. It could be seen that she was wearing a pair of white gloves given by Kyouya and she was kind of glad right now because it matched a little with her outfit and it made her feel she was so much more glamour and rich. She could see he was also wearing gloves, she wondered if this party needed people to wear gloves or something. But soon enough she was pulled out of that thought, his face gave a softer smile which wanted to make her squeal with happiness. His face leaned down towards her hand and gave it a soft kiss and slowly pulled her up from her chair.

"My name is Nasake Haninozuka. What is yours my princess?" He asked with such elegance, she can just totally push Tamaki out of the thought of him being Nasake's father. Also, they had different last names.

"My name is Kio-" Kira/Kiome stopped herself quickly, she couldn't reveal herself. His handsomeness just almost made her reveal her real identity. " I mean, my name is Kira. I thought you would know me since I just sang on the stage up there." She said smiling sweetly at him. She had to be careful with what she says or she will reveal herself to him.

Nasake looked at her, and smiled softly. "Ah, so Kira is your real name my princess?" He asked softly. " I thought you would have another name since Kira is not accompanied by your family name. Then, would you care to tell me your family name?" He asked softly pulling her into the dance floor. He held one of her hands and placed his other hand on her back.

Kira placed her hand on his shoulder as they dance slowly to follow the beat of the song the band was playing. "It is not my real name, yet I cannot say it is my fake name." Whispered Kira.

Nasake stared at her and grinned softly, '_She is certainly an interesting female.'_ " Ms. Kira, would you stay in Japan or are you going to fly back to America?" he asked, pulling her body closer to his and he could see she was in shock.

Kira looked at him. "It depends on my manager but I would love to stay in Japan to tour my home country."

Nasake then leaned his face right next to hers while they danced. " I really hope you would stay in Japan and come to Ouran Academy instead." He said, smiling softly.

Kira could just feel her heart flutter with happiness, she wanted to say yes and quit being Kira in America and just live here in Japan to see Nasake all the time. Oh how she just wish she could agree to what he and she wanted to do. "I-it really depends on my manager and my mother."

"Is your mother here tonight?"

"N-No." She lied, she was glad she caught herself at that time.

"Why not? Did Tamaki not invite your whole family?"

'_Yes he did'_ "Oh no, my mother did not feel well, she wanted to stay at America. Also, she dislike plane traveling."

Then suddenly the light shone on the couple on the dance floor. Kira gasped softly at the stunning spotlight on them, and then she could hear Tamaki on the mike once again. "I cannot believe it! The winning couple is Kira and Hunny's son!" '_So that's his father.'_

"Kira shall get a kiss from me!" Tamaki proclaimed, then Kyouya cut through with another mic. " Ah, to relive the moment of 18 years ago, we're going to have Haruhi kiss ms. Kira. After all it's only on the cheek so it is no matter."

Haruhi nodded her head softly and stood up and walked over to Kira near the staircase of the stage. To really relive the moment, Hikaru and Kaoru moved over to Tamaki and whispered in his ear.

"I wonder-" Hikaru began.

"-what if she kisses-" Kaoru continued.

"-Kira on the lips." Hikaru finished.

That shocked Tamaki more then he was pushed away from being the star as the same time 18 years ago. Then he looked up at Haruhi and he began to run to Haruhi to tell her to be careful.

Suddenly there was a monkey sound and a drop of a banana peel. Tamaki being the idiot he can be. Slipped on the banana peel and once again, pushed Haruhi on the back when Haruhi's hands were touching each of Kira's cheek and made her pull Kira's face to the front of her and her lips smacked on her own daughters.

Not only Tamaki was surprised, and obviously sulking again that the same thing happened to his 'daughter'. Kira's first kiss was stolen by her own mother. Her eyes were wide, and not only did people know that Haruhi was a female and so was Kira. Everyone was in shocked and made a gasping noise. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at each other and slowly slithered away before people blame on the twins for this happening…_again._

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

That night, Kiome was found on her bed, her face stuffed right into the pink pillow and muttering something about. 'it doesn't count because she's my mother' Though that happening was quite a shock to her and a lot of people. Even Kyouya was shocked, that the same thing happened and he was also the only other outsider person that knows that Kira was Kiome. Kiome laid on the bed pushing the pillow deeper into her face screaming muffles into the pillow. Then she got up. She took a deep breath. She was wearing a simple white tank top and red short shorts. " I want to kill Tamaki…" She mumbled under her breath, but what could she do when she was Kiome. If she did do what she wanted to do, then it means they will know that Kiome is Kira and she didn't want that really. If she did it as Kira, she would be fired and not paid for what she did.

Kiome placed her head between her hands, thinking about the night with Nasake. He seemed so cute and nice, yet he was deceiving wondering if he was really that cake loving man's son. They seemed so different yet, their appearances does look a lot alike. Then she remembered something, she was suppose to ask her mother about the 'host' and 'female' thing in Tamaki's speech.

Kiome got up and sneezed once, then twice and rubbed her nose. " Someone is talking about me…" Then she walked towards her pink door and opened it. Somehow, she hoped that Tamaki doesn't have a daughter, because if he did then she would feel really bad for her. Right now, she already felt bad for his son Leon. She closed the door behind her and ran towards the staircase. Sometimes, she wished she wouldn't go barefoot on these cold stoned floors but she liked being barefoot. Her foot encased in the small thing called a shoe made her feel awfully uncomfortable. When she reached the 4th floor, she looked at the hallway and sighed once again, running towards the room with the letters 'H' and 'F' on it. She knocked on it silently, and there was a silent "Come in" from Haruhi.

Kiome opened the door and she could see Haruhi just finished taking a shower and was now taking off the earrings. Kiome walked through the room and then sat on the bed. She was actually glad this was not a pink room like hers was. " Mommy." Whimpered Kiome, whenever Kiome did that, Haruhi knows that Kiome wanted something and she would get it no matter what. " Yes honey?"

"What did Tamaki mean when he said Host members?"

Haruhi knew she couldn't hide the truth from her daughter forever and after she finished taking off the earrings and placing them back inside a box. She walked over to where Kiome was and sat down.

"Kiome, what I tell you might be a little shocking."

"Well," Haruhi began. " When I was your age, I went throughout the whole Ouran academy looking for a quiet place to study since I was a commoner in one of the richest schools. All the reading rooms were all occupied…by noise. So I went up to one of the old abandoned music room. I went into, the third music room. Basically, I met the host club there and Tamaki thought I was a guy and thought I was gay when I went into the host club and Kyouya called me a studios[sp? commoner and then Tamaki freaked me out, I broke this 8 million yen vase and so I had to work for it. I became a male host. Of course, I dressed up as a male and no one found out…that is until one of the girls caught me changing and saw…yeah."

Kiome stared at her mother, and she was shocked. "You don't still owe them do you?" Haruhi smiled and shook her head. " No, I finished it in sophomore year but I love the host club by then. I loved, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori-senpai , Hunny-senpai , Hikaru and Kaoru. It was all amazing and I couldn't let them go so I continued to become a host. But once Hikaru, Kaoru and I graduated. It was disbanded and I left to America and never came back."

Kiome blinked a bit and scratched her head. " If you loved them so much….then why did you leave and never contacted them again Mom?"

Haruhi suddenly tensed up by that question, " I didn't come back…because I forgot about them. I cared so much about you.. I just forgot about the host club."

'_Lies'_ Kiome thought. _'she was tense…she is lying.'_

Haruhi continued to blink, more and more often.

"Mommy…"

"Yes Kiome?"

"Why are you lying?"

Haruhi looked at Kiome and blinked again. "What in the world gives you that idea?"

Kiome then pointed at Haruhi, "Every time you lie to me… you blink like crazy."

Haruhi then sighed, she didn't know why but she was fine lying to other people. But lying to her own daughter made her feel guilty inside. She felt that Kiome had the right to know why she really didn't contact any one of the host members anymore.

Haruhi then placed her hand on Kiome and sighed once again," The real reason why…why…"

Kiome looked at her mother, waiting for the answer that hopefully was going to be truthful.

"Is because…something happened."

Kiome groaned softly. "What happened?"

Haruhi then twiddled her thumb. "Kiome…when I told you…that your father died."

Kiome nodded her head, making her wonder know, was it because one of that host member was her father or was it because her father didn't want her mother to be with the host members anymore.

"Is because…"

Kiome felt as the tension began to grow between the two, she was growing more and more impatient wanting to know the truth badly now.

"One of the host members is your father." Haruhi blurted out.

Kiome looked at her mother, "…" Kiome looked down and stayed silent. "…Which one mommy?"

"Your father is…"

* * *

**A/N**: And there you go, some people wanted to have Kiome find out who her father is. Well here it is. xDD Mwhaha I'm evil to leave people hanging here. Hehe, but one more thing. If you guys make me suffer, I shall do the same to you. Hey, every writer wants a lot of reviews, so in order to get the next chapter and figure out who really is Kiome's father and who Haruhi had an affair was, I have to have at least, 5 reviews. Oh, and don't worry, it's only for this chapter. : I just want a little more review on what happened on the last few chapters and right here. And oh yeah, I know Haruhi seems a little OOC right :\ Hm. I got to fix that one day. This chapter is a little short, but there is a lot more of the paragraphs so yeah, hopefully that makes up for it. Love ya, and hopefully I will be able to put chapter 6 up tomorrow.

**Answers to Reviews. 3**

**Kittygopop-** Yep I answered your review. The father of Kiome really is….you shall find out in the next chapter…maybe. Mwhahah.


	6. Are you Kira?

A/N: Hahaha. I was so happy with the reviews, and even thought I only got 4 so far ( Which changed when I re-looked at the reviews. ), I decided to start writing chapter 6 for ya'll. : I laughed when I read the reviews and I was super evil to leave you all hanging. I decided for today, that I will put the reviews up at the top because I won't be able to write the story and still laugh about it. :\

**Answers to Reviews 3**

**xNightofHate-** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. : I always want to make my readers happy…and suffer. I mean, GLAD AND HAPPY. :D Big smiles. Big.

**Kittygopop-** But then, I couldn't really tell you who the father is and I couldn't give you clues, because if I do I would be like.. being nice to only you and that is mean to the other people right: and it's okay, outbursts are awesome ;D

**Tikitakatua-** I know:O I forgot who did it last time, but someone went up to whisper to tamaki's ear and went. " I wonder if this is Haruhi's first kiss?" xDD

**Oxoemilyoxo- **Your review was LONG. :O **I love it! **Thank you for complimenting me, and you have to wait till next…well this chapter to see who's kiome's daddy is right? That's what EVERYONE has to do. Your theories are good, but I didn't say they were right or wrong. I love to hear people's theories about this story.

**aznXxani3L- **Hahaha! You missed Mori btw.

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time:** "One of the host members is your father." Haruhi blurted out.

Kiome looked at her mother, "…" Kiome looked down and stayed silent. "…Which one mommy?"

"Your father is…"

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Are you Kira?

Haruhi took a deep breath and repeated herself again. " Your father is…"

Then there was a knock on the door. " HARUHI!" Shouted the Host king. " I'M SORRY!" ( A/N: MWHAHAHAHA. You don't really think I'll let you know who the father is right now right? Because then, it would mean I would have to end the story…_early._ And you don't want that.. right? –innocentface- You guys would probably find out… in about one or two more chapters. )

Haruhi sighed softly, one she was annoyed by Tamaki and how he pushed her and made her kiss _another_ girl on the _lips_ but this time was worse, this time it was her own _daughter_. But of course, no one knew except for her and her baby. Two, she could change the subject they were on so she didn't have to answer Kiome. " Come in Tamaki!"

Kiome growled softly, she wanted to still kill Tamaki. One, for making her lose her first kiss to her _mother_ and second was she was about to find out who her father is and he bothered them.

Tamaki opened the door slightly and peeked inside, slowly slithering in like he was in big trouble. He looked up at Kiome's awful face and pouted. " Are you feeling any better Kiome? Your mother told me you were sick…"

Kiome's expression then quickly changed. "I'm feeling MUCH better Uncle Tamaki." She said, as innocent as she can.

_**Let's go inside Kiome's mind! **_

_Kiome was holding a match, then had fire on top of it. She was slowly going closer to some kind of long string and she lighted it. Then it was shown that it was a cannon and Tamaki was tied inside the cannon ready to be blasted away. " MWHAHAH THIS IS FOR MAKING MY MOTHER STEAL AWAY MY FIRST KISS!" Shouted the evil little Kiome. She placed back hands on her stomach and laughed evilly. When the Cannon was about to blast she pulled a helmet off. _

"_Ah! At least you still care for my safety."_

_Kiome then smirked at Tamaki and placed the helmet on herself and sat down on a chair. " 5…4…3…2…"_

_Tamaki began to scream like a girl, like he was begging Kiome not to do this and he was sorry._

"_Too late! BLAST OFF!"_

_**Out of her evil little mind now.**_

Tamaki looked at her and smiled gently, rubbing his hand and stroked her hair. " Ah I'm glad, though I am sorry you didn't get to meet Kira."

Kiome smiled happily. "It's okay, I heard your birthday was taped so I get to see it…over..and…over..again." She said, inside her mind her eyes were twitching when she said the over and over again.

Haruhi looked at Kiome, and smiled gently. She was glad her daughter could act so well, then she began to wonder if her daughter ever acted towards her to trick her.

"I also heard you pushed mother and made her kiss Kira…on the _lips._"

Tamaki gulped a little and looked away. " Uhhh." Tamaki then looked at Kiome with his finger in the air and he smiled. "Kiome do you like to play any sports? Down in the gym in the basement there are all kind of sports and Hunny's son is down there playing. He's about your age I guess." Tamaki smiled even more, trying to change the subject.

Haruhi looked at Kiome, then at Tamaki. She probably thought that Kiome was still mad at what Tamaki did to her and Haruhi. "Ah yes, darling you should go downstairs to play." She said smiling, trying to avoid the 'father' topic too.

Kiome pouted softly, "Okay Mommy." Kiome got off the bed, totally forgetting about the topic of her father. It was like her memory was horrible when she was distracted and Haruhi was sometimes happy about that. But sometimes she _hated _it.

_**Flashback: 1 year ago**_

"_Kiome! Remember to do the chores while mommy and grandpa is gone. We'll be back in a few days."_

_Kiome nodded her head, she was extremely happy that she had the house to herself but Ginger was suppose to sleepover at night. Only that time is when Ginger came. "I'll remember mommy! Have a safe trip!" She waved her hand like a little girl happily._

_Haruhi smiled softly and got in the cab while Ranka got in right besides her. "I feel like it's not safe to leave her alone."_

"_Don't worry dad, Kiome is a responsible girl and she knows her career will be down the drain if she doesn't."_

_Ranka then nodded his head. "Okay."_

_**Four days later**_

_Haruhi and Ranka came home from the business trip they were to go on to visit her grandmother and go to the witness's house to ask some questions. _

_Haruhi stepped out of the cab with Ranka right besides her once again and they got their luggage and began to walk home. Haruhi took out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. Her eyes were widened and the luggage in her hand was dropped. "MY HOUSE!" screamed Haruhi. When Kiome heard her mother's voice she quickly ran down the staircase and she seemed to be…crying?_

"_MOMMY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Kiome walked down the staircase, the three staircases that led down, then another one to go down into the basement. She began to mumble something about needing an elevator. ( A/N: which the maid pointed out there was one…) When she arrived at the basement, she was amazed by the size and also by how each court was separated by a large fence. There was badminton, tennis, basketball, baseball, and all kinds of other fields inside this _one_ basement. "…Spoiled brats.."

Kiome looked around then she could see him, Nasake playing basketball by himself. She wondered if his father and that creepy guy that always follow Nasake's father was still here. But of course they were here, if they weren't then Nasake will be at his own home, playing at his own court. They were all probably rich since they all met in Ouran Academy.

Kiome walked over, and opened the fence and it made a small creak, then Nasake quickly looked over to see who it was. "Ah, you must be Haruhi-sama's daughter. Kiome am I correct?"

Kiome nodded her head silently. "Ye-Yes."

Nasake looked at Kiome and wondered something was weird. Her voice, her eyes, her face shape, her body shape, her height. They were all so similar to a girl he was dancing with an hour ago. He wondered, if they were the same person since she didn't go to the party when Kira was there. (A/N: Is the sweets loving man's son going to be as smart as Kyouya and figure this out:O )

Kiome tilted her head at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Nasake looked at her and grinned. "Cause you're so beautiful."

'_And he was flirting with Kira only an hour ago. Hmph.'_ " Oh really? Thank you." She said smiling and grinned. "Want to play basketball with me and see who wins?"

Nasake then smirked. "I'm sorry, but it makes me feel guilty when I beat a girl."

Her mouth then went wide. " You did not just say that!"

"I just did."

"Then, don't go easy on me an-" Then she ran towards him and stole the ball. " And sees who win." She said jumping when she was near the basket and _whoosh_ and the basketball went in. Kiome then looked at him with a smirk of her own. " Loser have to run around the _whole_ house with only their undergarments. The first one to 20 points wins."

Nasake looked at her. " You're on!" He shouted when Kiome was bouncing the ball. Then when he was close she turned around and pulling the ball with her and jumped, she scored. " Four for Kiome and None for Nasake." She said sticking out her tounge.

Nasake began to growl, he knew he won't lose. This sport was for men, and she was only a girl. Then he ran towards the ball and stole it from her running half way to the other side of the court. Kiome ran after him and stole it from him _again._ While she was running back she shouted. " I'm sorry I didn't mention I was American AND I was on the girls' basketball team!" She jumped and scored again.

After about 15 minutes, the game was over. 20 points to Kiome, and 2 points to Nasake. He growled at her when she crossed her arms and lifted her head up with a smirk on her lips. "Aww…are you mad 'cause you just got beat by a girl?" They were both breathing a little hard, but it seemed like Nasake was angry and breathing even harder then Kiome.

"It's not fair since you were on the basketball team!" _'She is definitely not Kira, she's too rough to be Kira'_ He thought with anger.

Kiome then shrugged and stuck her tounge out. " Too bad! Now pay up! You gotta run around the house half-_naked_."

Nasake grumbled and then looked at her. " It doesn't matter, I'll just pretend that I'm running around in my trunks."

Kiome nodded. "Ah! Before you begin, you have to wait because I have to follow you." She said then running up the stairs, but before she got to the top he screamed. " Why don't you use the ELEVATOR?"

Kiome looked at him and blinked. " They have an elevator?"

Nasake wanted to tackle her, _what_ house didn't have an elevator.

Nasake then pointed to the right and she nodded with a thanks and ran to the elevator. About five minutes later, she came back with a video camera in her hand and she began to record Nasake. "For a basketball game there was a bet, the loser had to run around in their undergarments naked and Nasake…. Uh what's your last name?"

"ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?!"

"Yeah! I'm going to put this on youtube." She said grinning." Which is the internet where you can show videos."

"I know what youtube is!"

"So what's your last name?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"Umm… fine. " Then she begin to try to think and pointed the camera at herself. " I think his father's name is…Mitsukuni…Haninozuka so his last name must be Haninozuka!"

Then she pointed the camera back at Nasake. "He lost to me, Kiome Fujioka for 20 to 2. I beat him.. baaaaaaad."

Nasake began to run towards her. " Stop recording it!"

"No! You never said I couldn't record the results!"

"I never said you could neither!"

"Too bad!" She screamed.

"Give that too me!"

"No! You're such a spoiled brat!"

"Any guy would steal it back from you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"No WAY!"

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT IN A GIRL LANGUAGE!"

"Ahhhh!"

The video then was showing that Kiome was running away and she ran towards the elevator. She quickly opened it and ran inside pressing the 'close' button but before it closed Nasake jumped right in and tackled her to the floor, making her drop the camera. His arms were pinned on Kiome's and so were his legs. Not letting her move at all. He stared down at her eyes angrily, it seemed so familiar. That golden color of her eyes seemed so special.

"…." He could recognize the same fire in them.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Are you Kira?"

* * *

A/N: Ah and that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed the little fight between Nasake and Kiome. It was weird but, I guess it's okay. I bet people are going to bite my head off now that you guys don't know who Kiome's father is…still. But ya know, if I tell you I'll lose you all! TT

Anyways, I saw a lot of people alerted my story to tell people when I update it and it makes me kinda sad that no one updates even though a lot of people reads it. TO THE READERS, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY. :D


	7. I love you

A/N: I was bored and it was like…9:55 PM on Saturday. So…I'm writing Chapter 7 now. You BETTER be happy or I SHALL choke you. –angryface-

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing except for Nasake & Kiome & Ginger :O

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time: **"…." He could recognize the same fire in them.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Are you Kira?"

* * *

**Chapter 7: **I love you

Her eyes were widen when he asked his question, in his own mind he could be sure that this wasn't the girl he danced with. This wasn't the girl that was singing up on stage, this wasn't the polite girl he met during Tamaki's birthday party. But, there were so many similarities and they were so close during the dance, and right now he could feel his heart beating as the same when he was so close to Kira.

"No." Was her simple reply. "I would totally wish to be Kira too." She said and frowned. " NOW GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

Instead of him getting off, he placed his lips on hers as fast as he can, her eyes were widened…again. _'…he's…kissing…me…'_ She thought, but if she was all melted and all mushy, then he would definitely know that she was Kira and she couldn't have that. Kiome wanted to be in that position forever

Kiome wanted to scream against his lips, but suddenly he pulled his lips off hers and placed his head right between her head and shoulder, sniffing her scent like he was a dog. "You are Kira…" He whispered.

Kiome growled." I am NOT Kira!" she screamed, struggling against his hold down on her.

"You smell like Kira…your eyes are the same…your voice is the same…your height…everything about you two are the same except for the hair color. And before, when I asked for her name…she almost said Kio which could be Kiome."

Kiome bit her bottom lip, she told her mother she shoud of gotten contacts to change her eye color and just staying in Japan let two men know her identity. What was worse, is that she didn't know that the elevator had a security camera.

"It could be someone that just…look a lot like me."

"Yes…it could, but what about when she was there, you were not. When you were here, she just instantly disappeared?"

Kiome bit her bottom lip. "…."

"You are Kira are you not?"

"No. My name is Kiome Fujioka." She said denying it, and it was the truth. "I have another identity…known as Kira."

Nasake smiled gently, his eyes closed and he was still on top of her. " I knew it…"

"Now….get off me."

"No. I don't want to. Last time I let you go…you disappeared."

"I met you today, at my mother's room. You did not even know who I am until the basketball court, how can you let me go?"

He began to growl softly.

"You love…Kira. Not Kiome." She knew about it, it was just like in Hannah Montana. Everyone in her school disliked Miley Stewart because she was on the bottom of the list of Amber and Ashley's list, but if everyone knew that she was Hannah Montana, everyone would treat her differently and would instantly 'love' her.

"…No…"

"What…if I was never Kira. I never sang on that stage…I bet you would of never noticed Kiome Fujioka."

"I would of."

"That's what every guy would say."

"No…I won't. I love your polite self in Kira, yet I also …kind of…like your feisty side and your toughness." He did indeed like it, though he was too angry to really say it out loud or in his mind. Trying to fill it with grudge because he lost.

_Ding_

The door of the elevator slide open and even though they didn't press any buttons, the people waiting for the elevator did. When it was the door slid open, Tamaki was standing there pouting and that pout immidetly(sp?) disappeared and it was replaced with anger. " What are you doing with my granddaughter?!" He screamed.

Kiome looked up and Nasake was pulled off of her, she was actually glad that Tamaki appeared. It was growing awkward in there and she wanted to get out but he was still on top of her. Kiome slowly sat up and picked up her camera then stood up.

Nasake…he looked different and said while the elevator was moving, he fell on top of her. He tried to look as innocent as possible and Tamaki was about to ask his 'granddaughter' but Kiome left as fast as possible when she was gotten the chance.

Nasake watched her run, she ran down the stairs meaning she had to live on the third floor since the second floor was for the servants. The third was always for the guests to sleep in. Tamaki then dropped Nasake. "You better watch out kid or I will NEVER let you see my little Kiome ever AGAIN!" He said walking into the elevator and it closed in another _ding._

Kiome dug her face into the pillow and was blushing madly. The beginning of the night, her mother stole her first kiss. The second part of the night, Nasake was on top of her kissing her. She couldn't believe what was happening and just closed her eyes. Wanting to just go to sleep…

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, it was awful for Kiome. All the reporters were at the Suoh residence and Kiome was just standing there dressed in a simple shirt that said ' I'm surrounded by idiots' and a simple pair of jeans with Haruhi right next to her.

"Why did you hide the truth that you were Kira?"

_**Flashback: 1 hour ago**_

_Haruhi screamed throughout the whole house and quickly ran to Kiome's room and jumped on the bed like a little girl and opened the TV then she turned Kiome over and over shaking her daughter to wake up. "PEOPLE FOUND OUT!"_

_Those three words woke up Kiome and she quickly popped up from her pillow to look where the TV was._

_**Here is the video to prove we are correct!**_

'_**The video began and it was showing Kiome running into the elevator and being tackled by Nasake on the floor.**_

_**The video played whatever happened in the elevator when she was alone with Nasake and he found out she was Kira. After about 5 minutes of the show the reporter came back.'**_

_**I am Niko Nasagawa from gossip forums live in front of the Suoh residence where it is heard that the Fujioka family which is Kira's family is living in this house right now. It was seen that Kiome Fujioka had agreed that she was Kira herself and what Nasake Haninozuka announced was correct! It seems as the young couple will be going out after that lovely kiss in the Suoh elevator.'**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kiome stared at the crowd, she couldn't believe how the people got the tape in the first place and how they sent it all the way to the reporters in only one night.

"…I hid the truth…because I wanted to live a fabulous life of a pop star, yet I also wanted to live a life like a normal teenager. I didn't want everyone to love Kiome Fujioka because she was Kira, I wanted people to like Kiome Fujioka because of how I am. Not what I am."

She said softly.

Then Haruhi began to speak. "…we also hid the truth for another reason, but we cannot speak of it since it is…family business." She said.

"How does it feel like to live a normal life then at night your out singing your lungs out?"

"It's…great." Kiome said softly and looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "I love how I live…but I guess it's all going to be changed. I bet…even my friends won't even treat me the same… and the enemies I had in high school is going to be hovering all over me…I don't want that."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be great you won't have any more rivals?"

"No. I don't want teachers favoring me because I am Kira. I don't want my friends being friends with me because I'm Kira. I want teachers to love me, because I work hard like any other student. I want my friends to love me for my personality and not because I'm Kira."

"No more questions." Declared Haruhi, seeing her daughter was having a hard time. They slowly went back in and more questions were asked about her normal life and stuff. She was afraid, because really soon this news was going to get to America, to her friends to everyone she knew since she was a kid.

She was angry at the 'worker that sent in that tape'. She was angry and yet very sad that her life would be so different from now on. Kiome placed her head into her mother and began to cry. She cried like she never cried before in her life.

"Mommy! I can never live the same as before anymore! I can't go back to America!"

Haruhi hugged her daughter closer and whispered softly. " You can…but…you can also stay in Japan… If you like."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome sat on the pink bed, she locked the door and even pushed a chair against it so no one can get in. She wanted to be alone for once and she was. Then she turned on the TV and there was Hannah Montana again. She watched it in silence, when Hannah was on the concert she listened to the song very carefully and repeated it.

**Cause this is the life  
****Hold on tight  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need  
You never know where you'll find it  
I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still gettin it right  
This is the life**

Before she could finish singing the song, she began to cry again. This time she screamed. She screamed like she never did before. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Ranka, Kyouya, Nasake and even Leon was leaning against the door, wanting to know if she was okay. Tamaki held off in killing Nasake for kissing her and right now, they were all worried. Tsuki was busy with the police and all the servants to see who was the one that sent in the tape. Haruhi felt as if she was heartbroken to see her, well hear her daughter acting like that. She was worried and she never seen her cry like this and the only other time was when she came home crying because the other kids were saying that she was fatherless and that her father abandoned her and didn't want an 'ugly' baby such as Kiome. Kiome picked up the remote and shut off the TV. Kiome looked down at her own hands, and continued to cry. Everyone had been trying to call her from America. Her friends, even the people that knew her cared about her or just wanted to ask questions. She didn't know and just ignored the people and even turned off her phone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She once shouted to her phone.

Her mother was surprised at her daughter's language.

" I HATE THIS FUCKING WORLD SO FUCKING MUCH!"

She pulled the pillow back to her face and began to cry, once again.

Haruhi listened carefully to her daughter's words.

Then Kiome began to sing, another song of hers.

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Damn, this boy he really got me thinking  
Making him the more reason the future we'd be living.  
Togther, and I know it wouldn't be forever  
Because good things don't last long  
But we could've made it further.  
All the things you told me,  
All the lies I know,  
Cuz if the you better you couldn't let me go.  
Without a single reason  
Or even a single fight  
You gave the best of my life,  
But with the lonliest nights.  
I got it bad,  
No I got it even worst then even Usher.  
Cuz even though you did you I can't let go  
No, I know it's not supposed to come back  
I know that you won  
I know that you left and never comming back.  
Accept the fact that your gone

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me

When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Baby I Love You,  
And Why did you let me go?  
Yes it hurts me  
When you say that you don't know.  
All the love we made  
Can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

Suddenly there was a squeak, they all couldn't make out the noise and the door was pulled open. Everybody fell in. First was Haruhi, Tamaki fell on top of her, then Ranka , Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, Nasake and then Leon. Everybody looked so guilty and Kiome just stared at them. Then she just totally ignored them and while she walked past, she just pulled Nasake from the group making Leon fall on top of Kyouya. "Play badminton with me." She said simply. Haruhi and Ranka then mouthed a'good luck' to Nasake and his eyes widened.

Kiome was wearing that tank top again and with a different pair of shorts, and Nasake wore a normal T-shirt and some gym shorts. BAM! And Nasake was hit in the face by the birdie again. He was supposedly a 'pro' in badminton because he played it all his life, but Kiome seemed to be way better at it. It seemed all the birdie that hit him had a lot of strength which was probably her anger. But her face looked so calm and she was even humming one of her other songs.

'_That good luck did not help at all!_'

* * *

A/N: What would happen to our poor little Kiome? Would she forget try to forget this…or would she stay in Japan? Would her vacation EVER get better? We will find out in the next epi- I mean chapter. To be continued. 


	8. Kiome is your daughter

A/N: So, I got more reviews. I was thinking for today I would go out shopping but then I was so giggly and happy…I decided to not have a life for today and sit here thinking of ideas to write for Chapter 8 for the people that r&r. I love reviews and you know what, the more you review the more I write. :D ( not in chapter length but more of a posting up chapters kind of thing ) So here we are.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Ouran…then I would have so much money…-sigh- I only own Kiome, Ginger and Nasake. Oh and the story, anybody steal my plot… I shall bite your head off!

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time: **Kiome was wearing that tank top again and with a different pair of shorts, and Nasake wore a normal T-shirt and some gym shorts. BAM! And Nasake was hit in the face by the birdie again. He was supposedly a 'pro' in badminton because he played it all his life, but Kiome seemed to be way better at it. It seemed all the birdie that hit him had a lot of strength which was probably her anger. But her face looked so calm and she was even humming one of her other songs.

'_That good luck did not help at all!_'

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Kiome is your daughter

**Nasake's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, and I could feel this horrible pain throughout my whole body and especially my face. I couldn't see anything but a blur and I couldn't even raise my hand. It felt like I was tied down to this…bed. I could finally make out one blur…who what it?

**Normal POV**

Kiome looked at Nasake and was extremely happy that he was beginning to wake up. " Oh my god! Nasake I was so worried." Apparently she was the only one in the room, and soon Nasake realized that this was Kiome's room.

_**Flashback**_

_After a few more hits, her anger slowly simmered down. Then she looked at Nasake, he was still standing but it seemed his face was a little red. Kiome stared at him then tilted her head. " Are you okay Nasake?" 'hey…that rhymed…'_

_Nasake just stood there, it seemed like he was ignoring her and all of a sudden he just fell down. Kiome's eyes went wide and she ran towards him. " Nasake!"_

_To not gain any attention on herself, she silently brought Nasake back to her own room without anyone noticing and it seemed that everyone left her room when she left with Nasake down to the gym. Kiome continued to drag Nasake hoping no one would come by and she looked up at the ceiling. " Thank you god."_

_**End**_

"I'm so sorry!"

Nasake looked at her and smiled gently, he was wrong. She could be very polite even though she was not in her Kira's costume. "…Please don't leave Japan…" He whispered.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

( A/N: Yeah Yeah…I know that we were short on our new little….I don't know what they are or if they will be a couple. But anyways, you guys were all screaming and wanting to know the father of Kiome…so…I needed to get back to Haruhi and Tamaki and Kyouya and Hikaru and Kaoru…you know what. Every body else they doesn't include the new coupling. )

Haruhi sat on her bed thinking about her daughter. Usually her daughter calms down after badminton and there was always that chance, that the person playing against her gets injured…horribly. Haruhi sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden.

_Knock knock knock_

On Haruhi's door. "Come in." She said, not caring who it was unless it was her daughter. Then he came in, and walked towards Haruhi and hugged her tightly in his arms. "…Wh-Why did you leave me Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at him, and frowned. "Kaoru, what are you doing dressed as Hikaru again. You know, it didn't work on me 18 years ago and it won't work now."

Kaoru then looked at Haruhi and sighed sitting right next to her bed. "Haruhi…you were the first one that could tell us apart. I even still remember that maid…when we were little she told Hikaru and me…that no one could ever tell us apart. Hey…we still look the same. Even my daughter can't tell who's her daddy and who's her uncle. The only other person is my own wife."

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru and chuckled softly. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Why did you leave Hikaru?"

"…I left for my own reasons."

"But Haruhi…you know he loved you a lot. Why did you leave out of no where? Why didn't you come back?"

"Maybe…you can say I was selfish."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and sighed. " I'm all ears Haruhi Fujioka. Tell me…the reason…your selfish reason for leaving my brother."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, then began her tale.

_**Flashback: 18 years ago**_

_That night it was a graduation party for Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. It was held at the Hitachiin manor. It was a great night, there was alcohol, no maids no parental adults to look over the partying teenagers. It was probably the best party of all the history parties. Though, as happy it was it wasn't for a girl name Haruhi Fujioka._

_That night, Haruhi could remember it to today. Hikaru and Haruhi had been dating for about a month now and after so many years Haruhi finally said yes. Tamaki was of course not happy about it, but almost everybody else in the host club didn't care. But…some fan girls cared. Haruhi and all the other boys were singing and dancing and drinking. But Haruhi didn't drink as much as the others since she had an interview in the morning. She wouldn't want a horrible hangover and give a bad impression._

_Then the song came on. 'Don't cha' by pussycatdolls and a lot of the fan girls were dancing with the host members and they were 'improper' dancing. Haruhi looked around for Hikaru wanting to talk to him about something._

_Finally she caught the sight of her boyfriend, she was going to run over and what she saw shocked her even more. She could see Hikaru holding onto another girl, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. She knew it was Hikaru, and she even knew he didn't drink as much as Kaoru and other people. She suddenly felt as if her heart was broken in two._

_The next morning, she was on the plane flying to America with Ranka._

_**End**_

"…Well…that was the reason why I left." Haruhi said, just remembering back on how it happened began to pain her. Haruhi placed her hand on her chest squeezing it gently. "..Th-that…girl…it was one of the girls that designated Hikaru too."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and held her in his arms, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Kaoru and began to sob in silence. He could feel the tears dripping, making his shoulder all wet. He knew what happened afterwards. Because, he was there and he pulled Hikaru away and punched him in the face for cheating on Haruhi.

'I hope she just doesn't see you Hikaru or you're screwed!' was what he said when he found them. Then, Haruhi wasn't in sight and disappeared out of their world just like that. The same unexpected way when she entered their world. Kaoru was really hoping that wasn't the reason before, but it was really the only reason he could think of but he never told Hikaru.

"…Is Kiome Hikaru's…"

"Yes."

" So you were pre-"

"Yes."

"Ranka hates Hikaru doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Those answers seemed like a robot was answering him.

"Do you still love…him?"

"Yes…." She said, sobbing even harder.

Kaoru patted her back gently. " Haruhi…you need to tell him. He has the right to know that Kiome is his daughter… and Kiome has the right to know he's her father. He misses you a lot too.."

"Bull." Her first different reply other then 'yes'.

"If he loved me in the first place, he wouldn't be tempted by that girl!"

'_that's true…' _"But he regrets it…"

"I regretted being with him."

"Haruhi! Without…Hikaru right now you won't have Kiome…right?"

"…I don't know anymore. It just hurts Kaoru…it…"

"Kiome is blooming out to be a wonderful girl like you Haruhi." Kaoru always knew what to say, he was more 'sensitive' then Hikaru was. He remembered one of the 'fights' he gotten in with Hikaru when Haruhi said he was better.

"You really…need to let Hikaru know. Hikaru hasn't been with any other person…please forgive him."

Haruhi looked down then looked up at Kaoru, and gave him one of her special smiles. "…I'll…try."

"And maybe you…should let Hikaru know then have him confront her.."

"I don't know about that…"

"You should let him bond with his daughter, and afterwards, I need to bond with my niece!" He said proudly. " And she is actually related to me when I say that. Unlike Tamaki." Kaoru said snickering. " Tono is so weird." ( A/N: Tonolord )

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haruhi didn't know how to confront Hikaru, she just didn't know how to tell him straight out that their first time together got her pregnant and now that 'time' created her lovely daughter that doesn't want to go back to America.

Haruhi looked at the door that Hikaru was staying in, since Haruhi was here none of the host members wanted to leave the Tamaki's house until Haruhi leaves. If Haruhi never leaves, they don't think they really want to leave either but sooner or later, they all know ( except Hikaru ) that their wife would drag them back home.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!" Screamed Hikaru, then he laughed. When Haruhi opened the door, Hikaru looked up at her and grinned. "Haruhi, come watch this show with me. It is absolutely hilarious. This girl she says 'sit' and this demon kind of guy falls right into the dirt! Hahahahaha!"

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, wondering if he was watching 'InuYasha' since her daughter use to adore that show. "…Hikaru. I need to talk to you about something."

Hikaru then looked at Haruhi's serious face and took the remote in his hand and shut off the TV. Then he turned to Haruhi and patted the seat right on his bed. "Sit."

Haruhi nodded her head and walked over sitting down right next to him. " What did you want to talk about Haruhi?"

Hikaru wanted to try, to try to not ask her why she left for 18 years and never called him…ever again. But he wanted her to begin.

"…Kiome…is your daughter."

"Oh, is that all?"

Haruhi stared at him, it made her feel like he didn't care about her at all.

Slowly the new information finally processed and he screamed. " WHAT?!" ( A/N: retard xD BTW this all happened during the time when Nasake fainted. )

"KIOME IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Then he stood up and began to pace around the room. "If you were pregnant then why did you leave me all alone? Why did you face the troubles all alone? When was she born? How long had you been pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you disappear? "

Haruhi stared at him like he was crazy, she was just staring and Hikaru was still asking many questions that she could seem to hear. But she did hear one, 'why did you leave'

"You were cheating on me."

Hikaru quickly turned over and looked at her. " What do you mean?"

"…I saw. At grad party…I saw everything."

* * *

A/N: and that is the story. :O Maaaaaan I loved all the theories. They all amused me and made me giggle and laugh. I love your reviews please review more and feeeeeeeeeeeeeeed them to me baby. PLEASE.

**Answers to Reviews**

**XNiightofhate- **Mwhahahaa. Hehe –sees the last part before you crosses it out- :O I'M TELLING EVERYONE!

**Bibi1121-** Da father is HikaruHitachiin which is in the story above. :O

**Xniightofhate- **it's okay, everyone had a bad day…not as bad as her…but yeah. :D

**Jennykim319-** It's 'cause I'm evil like that. Hehe

**Oxoemilyoxo-** I hope they make a cute couple and ANOTHER LONG REVIEW YIPPEEEEE! Thanks. Ah, theories can be theories. Truth with be the truth. Theories can be ANYTHING. In my eyes at least. THERE IS NEVER TOO MUCH OURAN!


	9. Reasons

A/N: Eh…you all know who the father is now. :I And I'd thought I'd lose you all when you all found out. But I guess I was wrong 'cause now you guys want to know why. Hahaha. Should I write about it? Or should I make you all suffer…Again: Ah and sorry about the late chapter, I was out all day today and I was too busy having fun. But then, I updated a few chapters on some days so it's okay…right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran in any kind of way. I don't own the Hitachiin Twins, Suoh, Ootori meh… you know what. I just don't own the Host club. D: I only own their kids. :

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time:** "You were cheating on me."

Hikaru quickly turned over and looked at her. " What do you mean?"

"…I saw. At grad party…I saw everything."

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Reasons

Nasake looked up at Kiome, wishing that she would stay. He laid there awaiting her answer on whether she would stay with him or not. "Kiome?"

"…I don't know…" She whispered softly, she lowered her head and the upper part of her face was darkened. "I don't want to go back…but then it'll mean…Kiome Fujioka and Kira is running away from their problems."

Nasake looked at her pouting. "but…you can still perform here and you can still fly back to America during our vacations."

"But I'm born in America, I am an American."

"So?"

"I don't know if I can just leave all my friends behind."

"Yet you would leave me behind?"

"No!" Kiome's eyes went wide at her own reply. She felt her heart beating faster as time passed by.

A small smile appeared on Nasake's lips. "Please…stay in Japan with me." He slowly raised his hand, and wincing at the pain as his own hand moved. He wondered how hurt he had gotten through that little game of badminton. But then, after that experience he has learned to run away from girls when they are in trouble and angry.

Kiome looked at Nasake, her heart still beating faster. If her heart was beating too fast, she felt like she would faint. Suddenly she felt this hotness on her cheeks. "But…I'll be alone in school." She whispered softly.

"I can see you afterwards, I can see you during lunch. Just as long as I can see you." He whispered with a smile. "And I'll bet you will make friends with other girls too." Nasake wanted her to stay no matter what. He wanted her to be by her side forever.

Nasake brought his whole body up and into a sitting position. It felt like his body was being burned from the pain. He then wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "I love you."

Kiome smiled softly and closed her eyes, her heart still beating extremely fast from his confession. She couldn't believe how fast he could fall in love with her, maybe this was what they called ' love at first sight ' because to them, it was true. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and he yelped out in pain.

Nasake groaned softly and looked at Kiome. "I thought I only got hit on the head with the birdies. Not everywhere with my body!"

Kiome looked at him, then looked at the other side avoiding his gaze. " Uhhhhhh…"

Nasake looked at her. "…Kiome. Would you like to tell me something?"

"Well…."

Nasake stared at her waiting for the reason why his body ached so much in pain.

"…When I was bringing you upstairs… I was dragging you on the floor… and I _might_ of bumped into the walls during those swift turns."

"Might of?"

"….Might of." She repeated, still avoiding his gaze.

"Any more?"

"…I might of bumped into…other things."

"Kiome…"

"Ye-yes?"

"If my body didn't hurt as much as it is. I would jump on you and bite you and tackle you and do other stuff to make you suffer."

She gulped softly. " So I should really thank god right now."

"Oh god, I bet you just can't wait till I get better huh Kiome?"

"…….I should start running shouldn't I?"

"…No. Why would I want to hurt you now?" _'I'll hurt you later when I can run'_

Kiome smiled softly, relieved that he wouldn't chase her. "Mmm Okay."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mitsukuni (honey-senpai) sat on the usual small tables eating his sweets. Even though he doesn't look like an elementary kid anymore. He wasn't very tall, not as tall as Takashi (Mori-senpai).

"Takashi…" Munch Munch Munch. "Have you seen Nasake? He seems to be missing after playing with Kiome." Munch Munch Munch.

Mori looked over at his 'lord'. "Ah." Even after all those years, he was still as silent as ever.

"Takashi. Do you think he is okay?"

"Ah."

"Takashi…"

"Ah."

"Do you want your strawberries?"

Mori then pushed his cake towards Honey. He barely ate sweets, he only ate a little with Honey sometimes to keep him company. Mori smiled softly, he was glad that his most precious person was happy and hoped he didn't get another cavity. Last time he had a cavity it was a pain. Though he can still remember the first time Honey gotten a cavity. It was at the host club in Ouran, their senior year. It was also the say when Usa-chan was soiled by Tamaki and the twins. Yes, that was an amusing day.

Hugged tightly by Honey, was Usa-chan. He never let go of the doll except when he went to sleep with his wife. When he is out with his friends, he isn't afraid of people calling him weird since after all he is a father and his grandma made it for him. He would never let go of that doll just because of people making fun of him holding a doll. But then, who would really want to make fun of Honey since he was a champion in Karate and Jendo(? I don't remember. ) and there was a big tall scary guy right behind Honey all the time.

Mori looked at Honey, he remembered he was harsh to Honey when he gotten his first cavity. He still thought it was his own fault for not reminding Honey to brush his teeth before taking a nap…_twice._

"Takashi. Nasake isn't very good in his fighting skills is he?"

"…Ah."

Only Honey sometimes knew what his 'ah' meant. It was difficult because Mori barely ever talked.

"When you're done. Brush your teeth Mitsukuni."

"Okay." Honey said, still eating sweets but another cake.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Y-You saw…what happened?" Hikaru asked, stuttering.

"…Yes."

"Haruhi! It isn't how it seemed!" Hikaru cried, Kaoru warned him. He didn't listen, and then he lost the love of his life for 14 years, and he lost his daughter. He lost the child years of Kiome, he never got to see her grow up, he never got to listen to her first words, he lost everything a father wished for.

"…It seemed pretty clear to me!" Haruhi 'hmphed' and got off the bed in anger. She knew what she saw, and she did what she had to. Leave it be and just ignore it. Haruhi stood up in a quick motion and began to walk towards the door. Hikaru got off the bed right after she began to walk towards the door, he let her walk out on him once and he won't let her do it again. He quickly pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around the struggling Haruhi.

"Let go of me Hikaru or I will scream!"

Hikaru held on tight to Haruhi and placed his head on her shoulder, she could even feel his breath on his neck. She remembered this was how they began to 'relax' her when they first did 'it' and conceived Kiome. "Please…don't leave me again Haruhi." Although, that time he was kissing up her neck, but right now he was just hugging her tightly. She couldn't forgive him that easily. Some of her friends told her once, 'once a cheater, always a cheater'. They told her that, when they found out that one of their guy friends was being cheated on by the school 'whore' as they called her.

"…As my friends said Hikaru…once a cheater. Always a cheater."

"no!" He cried. " I didn't date any other girl ever since you left me. I didn't kiss or hug another woman. Please Haruhi! Believe me! Even ask the other host members. They all knew how miserable I was when you left us…me."

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, she couldn't forgive him just like that. She slowly pushed away from him and he released his arms in defeat.

_BOOM_

It was the sound of the thunder, and soon it showed lightening too. ( A/N: btw, it's around 6 PM so let's say it's darkie time. They need to eat dinner soon. :\ )

After the sound of thunder, you could predict there was a tense woman standing in front of Hikaru. Then another one came, and Haruhi ran. She ran towards his wardrobe. " I need something in he-" Then she could feel his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Please…let me be here for you again." He whispered softly. "Please Haruhi." Then another struck of lightening and thunder. Haruhi tensed again and hugged onto Hikaru tightly. Everytime there was thunder during the month when they were dating…Hikaru would drive right away to her house and be there holding her tightly. Keeping her safe from the sounds. "I'm sorry Haruhi…I didn't know what came over me that night…"

_**Flashback: 14 years ago [no talky just Hikaru thinking**_

_[btw this is Hikaru's POV _

_That night…why did I hug her?_

_It was the graduation party for everyone that graduated for the year of '11. Haruhi, Kaoru and me mostly since we were the host club. It was a party for the host club members and since we booked the whole place, we decided to invite all the graduates that night. Ah, I even remember we were servicing the girls. But…why was I alone with that girl?_

_I was sitting there drinking with Kaoru on my left, Haruhi on my right. We were all drinking a little since some of us had to drive home and Haruhi told me to not drink a lot since there was going to be a surprise for me. I am so impatient, I wanted to know about it now. Or maybe she would let us play again tonight. Oh, I just can't wait till tonight._

_I got out of my seat, and I needed the use of the bathroom. Badly. I practically ran towards the bathroom hoping to not pee in my pants. When I came out, that was when I saw her. She was really pretty, but not as pretty as my Haruhi in my opinon. Haruhi is just so beautiful, her face, her body. Oh just her body was enough to get me hard right there._

_The girl that designated me when we were still doing the host club got the wrong message. I can feel her wrap her arms around me, but I was thinking about Haruhi's prefect breasts. Then when I got back to the world, I can see the girl close to me. I just stared at her, not moving away from her. I can feel her take my arms to wrap it around her, she held me tight and I didn't pull away. She leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't stop her, I placed my hands on her waistline and pulling her closer to me kissing her back._

_The next thing I could feel, was a punch hard on my face. When my vision was clear I can see Kaoru with an angry face and the girl I was making out with was scared._

_Kaoru then yelled at me in a loud voice. " I hope she just doesn't see you Hikaru or you're screwed!"_

_I stared at him, then I realized I was kissing another girl. Kissing someone that wasn't Haruhi. I placed my hand on my head, wondering why I was doing that. "…Shit."_

_When I went to find Haruhi, she was gone. I went to her house the next morning, because it was late and I didn't want to bother Ranka-san. I rang the doorbell, banged on the door and no one answered me at all. I was beginning to grow scared and then the landlady came and was surprised that she saw me. She walked up to the sign where it said 'Fujioka' and she took it off. _

"_Why did you just do that?!" I screamed._

"_The Fujioka family moved this morning. I thought Haruhi would at least tell her friends. They gave me back the keys and if they move, I take off the sign."_

_The landlady then left, and I slid down on the door. I never got the surprise from Haruhi. I don't know where she went, I have a chance of never seeing her again. I curled into a ball and cried, wishing she would come by and take me back. Hold me and tell me it was okay and that she was there for me. But she never came. She never came back at all._

_**End**_

Hikaru hugged Haruhi tightly. "…It'll be fine."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

When the thunder struck, Kiome tensed the same way Haruhi did. "…Ah Nasake. I got to go get something from my!" Her voice shrilled up when another loud boom came along." Room." She finished and was about to run out when Nasake spoke. "But this is your room.". Nasake stared at her confused, wondering why she was in such a hurry when she heard the thunder. Or maybe, she just wanted to get away from him right now. He sighed softly and laid back down on the bed. Listening to the rain hitting onto the rooftop of the house and the thundering noises.

Kiome stared at Nasake and blushed softly. "Oopsie." She then began to look for 'something'

"_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"_ She cried inside her head as she looked around for what she needed. She finally found her MP3 player and waved to Nasake and ran out of the room. When she was out of the room she placed the headphones in her ears and turned the volume full blast to sound out the thunder. She just ran into a random room on the fourth floor and jumped right under her blanket on her bed and whimpered softly. The blanket was over her head as she sat there, holding her legs to her chest. She always got over it this way, she always never heard the evil sounds of the thunder and she felt better listening to music sounding out the thunder. She felt…less scared. Like she had a connection to music and that was one of the reasons she was a pop star.

Kiome hugged her legs closely, thinking about 'happy' thoughts. She didn't want to think about her being under the blanket and thinking about the thunder issues right now. She thought about how sweet it was to hear Nasake said he loved her. She wanted to think about how happy she was before people found out she was Kira. She thought about her childhood days…without a father.

"I AM NOT TAMAKI JR. YOU OLD MAN!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I AM IN MY ROOM YOU RETARD." ( Wow. A 10 year old has a GREAT vocabulary. Can't wait till he goes to High school. :O )

Leon then slammed his door shut loudly, hearing his father yell something back but he didn't care. He looked around his room, it was extremely dark. His father was weird, different from the other 'rich' fathers. He sighed softly and looked around the dark room. When he found his bed, he ran towards it and jumped on top. He could hear a scream, and he could feel his stomach in pain.

Leon got off the 'person' and pulled the blanket away just as the lightening striked. Kiome winced slightly and Leon was growling. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?!"

Kiome looked up at him, and he could recognize those eyes anywhere because she was the biggest star in America from Japan. "…Ki-kira?"

Kiome couldn't hear him at all, she was still scared and the thunder noises was still there. He patted her back slightly and she looked over, noticing it was Tamaki's son. "…I'm sorry is this your room?"

Leon nodded his head while she took off her headphones, everytime the thunder boomed, she tried to not jump. "I'm sorry, I think I went into the wrong room then. I'll be going now." She said softly and quickly got off the bed, leaving her MP3 player there and running out of the room.

Leon watch her leave swiftly, but he could hear music playing in the background. He looked around and found her MP3player and picked it up. He wondered why she put it so high.

Kiome ran, she ran until she found another empty room and since this was on the third floor this time she knew no one would sleep here. But oh how wrong she was.

Nasake wondered if anybody else knew that he was hurt from the angry Kiome. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Father is probably just eating cakes right now." When he tried to get his body up, it still ached with pain.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end for the chapter 'Reasons' I was out with my friends today and I have school tomorrow for the first time so I'm a little anxious and scared. Wish my luck on my first day of High school as a freshman!

**Answers to Reviews**

**XOiheartmiloOX-** Seeshouomaru is my favorite character too! He is just TOO hot to ignore. ;D

**Theicecrystalalchemist-** Hehe, a lot of people thought it was Hikaru since he was not married and some other crazy theories. Some people thought it was Tamaki since he was still so affectionate towards Haruhi even after 18 years since she disappeared. But, Tamaki only loves her like a daughter and nothing more. Ah, actually there isn't anything. Hikaru was just….being dumb I guess and not reacting the way he should be when the girl kissed him. Dumbass Hikaru.


	10. Darkness in the Light

**A/N:** Today was my first day of School at High school. When I got home I fell asleep really quickly. This morning I threw up then at night, I had a nosebleed and I hate my science teacher because I can't hear what she is saying. I don't know what I'm going to do. I might have to change that class. Also, all these classes are so confusing and I get lost and my legs ache. Man, by the end of the year I think I would've of lost a lot of pounds. I wonder if this is why a lot of high school people are so skinny. --;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any kind of way. Stop bickering me about it, it is already enough torture knowing I don't own it! T-T But I do own Kiome and Nasake mostly. :

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time: **Kiome ran, she ran until she found another empty room and since this was on the third floor this time she knew no one would sleep here. But oh how wrong she was.

Nasake wondered if anybody else knew that he was hurt from the angry Kiome. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Father is probably just eating cakes right now." When he tried to get his body up, it still ached with pain.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Darkness in the Light**

Kiome was shocked when she opened the door to the 'other' room. Her face was so shocked, it was like how usually kids walk into their parents room and find them naked and they are having sex, yeah that's her face. She couldn't believe her own eyes and she felt her limbs didn't want to abide with what she wanted to do. The other people in the room was staring at her too, so it wasn't a one sided stare from her. "…M-mom?"

Haruhi looked at her daughter, she was still in Hikaru's arms and he was holding her so affectionately and it seemed like they had been married for more then 10 years. Haruhi was about to say something then Kiome beat it to her. "…Wh-what are you doing?" She asked softly, her mother never touched another man and the idea of her mother cheating on her father was the reason why she never got to meet her father. She was told her father died, but in their house there was only the picture of her grandma and she never got to meet her father's family either. She wondered, if her father never wanted her because of the reason before her eyes.

Haruhi was about to say something again, but Hikaru slowly let his arms off of Haruhi and slowly walked over to Kiome. "Kiome.." He said softly and quickly wrapped his arms around his little girl. The girl he never got to meet and lost 14 years of parenthood just because he was an idiot and kissed another girl in an intimidate way which angered Haruhi. Hikaru just wanted to hold his daughter, his blood was flowing inside her. She was a Hitachiin and a Fujioka.

"Why are you touching me god damnit?!" she screamed, pushing Hikaru away from her body. If he wanted to explain something, then he better explain it rather then touching her. She growled softly, then quickly spun to her mother. "What is the meaning of this?"Her loudness, covered up the thunder noises yet, the whole house could even hear the screamed of Fujioka Kiome.

Haruhi gulped softly, she never felt so afraid in her life other then the time when she thought she lost Hikaru to a girl that he met and she simply designated him before. "Kiome…" Haruhi began.

"I'm your father." Hikaru finished for Haruhi. "…I'm sorry about all these years. I..I really am." He whispered softly.

Kiome looked at her mother, then back to Hikaru then back to her mother, and Haruhi nodded her head softly. "I'm sorry." She said softly, Hikaru looked up at her thinking that she was apologizing for her screaming before. Haruhi was even surprised at that.

"I don't have a father." Was her final statement. That shot an arrow towards Hikaru's heart. His own flesh and blood that he helped created was not wanting him. Not wanting a father that left her alone for 14 years and bullied during her younger years.

"My father died in a car accident. Grandpa Ryouji told me that and so did Mom." The only time she would call her grandpa 'grandpa ryouji' was when it was about something that was serious. If not, she would usually call him back Ranka without a thought and get yelled at about how unloved her grandpa was by her.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi slowly walked forward towards her. "…Kiome. He is your fa-"

"I said I don't have a father!" She screamed. This was too much for her in one day, first it was the Kira issue. Then now, her Kiome issues. She felt like this whole day is just trying to get her to suicide and let her die, once and for all. Even though Kiome always wanted a father, but knowing he was 'dead' couldn't do anything about it. Now they tell her,' Oh you have a father he was just in japan not caring about you.' Made her angry and she would not accept that.

"He never knew!" It was from her mother, Fujioka Haruhi.

But that was too late, Kiome already ran from the room she was going to use to close her mind and not think about her fears. But that wasn't possible at all. It seemed like it followed her everywhere and it was going to be a pain in the ass. She _**really**_ hated this vacation a lot. She just want to leave her and pretend that nothing have happened here so far. No one figured out she was Kira, her father still 'dead' and her family consists of her mother and her grandfather and no one more.

_What about Nasake?_ Her mind asked her.

**What about him?**

_Honey, don't tell me you don't love him one bit._

**I..I don't. He's rich and I'm just a commoner.**

_No you're not. You're the daughter of Hitachiin Hikaru. One of the new president of the Hitachiin fashion company._

**My father is dead!**

_He is much alive right now as your eyes and my eyes can see._

**Who are you anyways?**

_Your heart, and your mind._

Before she can reply to her 'heart' and 'mind' she bumped right into someone and she fell right on her ass. Kiome looked up and her vision seemed kind of foggy but it seemed like it was the other twin. Hitachiin Kaoru.

His eyes seemed to widen when she fell. "Kiome? Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly getting onto his knees right next to his niece, someone that was related to him but didn't know.

"…." She stayed silent. Yes, that was the reason why her vision was so horrible. She couldn't see through the tears. Seeing him, reminded her of his brother. ( no duh. ) Her 'father'. "I hate you." She said with venom dripping off her voice. "I hate all Hitachiin people. I hate all the people inside that family!" She shouted and pushing Kaoru she pushed herself back up and ran down the hallway.

Kaoru looked at her with surprise, wondering if she knew the truth right now. Was this the reason why she was crying, shouldn't she be happy to have a father?

Kiome continued to run down the hallways, she didn't know where she was going but she felt like running until she can't run anymore. She just wanted to get away from _that_ room and _those_ people inside it all the people related to the Hitachiin family. She didn't want to have anything to do with those people, _ever_.

Suddenly she hit something really hard. Her head banged right into it and it hurt tremendously and she could see nothing, but a solid wall right in front of her. She never noticed that and slowly she fell again her conscious slowly slipping away from her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome didn't know where she was right now, but all she could feel was a softness below her and when she opened her eyes, she felt it was blurry. She felt like she couldn't open it all the way. Then she heard voices. People talking.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi. Kiome is going to be fine, they said she didn't hit her head that hard."

"This is only the third day of coming back to Japan and my daughter gets hurt _twice_."

"Haruhi…it was my fault. I should of never done what I did and if I never did what I done then this would of never happened."

"You screwed up her life, and Haruhi's." This was a different voice, it seemed so familiar yet so different. Then it hit her, yes that was Hitachiin Kaoru. Maybe he was the one that found her afterwards when she ran. She could recognize the other people as her mother and her so called 'father'.

There was someone taking in a deep breath. " I really don't know what I was doing that night…I really hoped it was all a bad dream but it was all true. Haruhi…and her father just disappeared from Japan."

"Didn't you ask Kyouya?

"Not even Kyouya know where they went." Hikaru looked over at Haruhi."…She's very sneaky to even get around Kyouya."

Haruhi looked at him and scratched her head slightly. " We went to the smallest town possible so we wouldn't get tracked down and apparently there were other Fujioka's there so it was harder for Kyouya to track us down."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "…Let's just hope she wakes up soon. If Tamaki finds her in this condition, he'll demand to know what happened. And then, if he knows, probably the whole manor will know."

Hikaru chuckled softly. " That's our Tono."

Kiome groaned softly when she tried to get up, by that time the twins and Haruhi quickly turned over seeing Kiome awake.

"Honey are you okay?" asked Haruhi in a worried voice.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kaoru.

Hikaru just looked extremely worried, but he didn't want to say a word in case she would run off again and hit her head on the wall _again_. Right now, it makes him wonder how she got the 'stupidity' kind of personality. Maybe she got it from Ranka-san.

Kiome looked over at her mother, totally ignoring the other two concerning twins. " I'm fine mommy. When are we going back to America?"

( we'll say this is her Christmas vacation and we'll also say that Tamaki's birthday is near Christmas since I have no idea when his birthday is. )

Haruhi looked at her daughter, wondering if she will ever get over the 'I don't have a father since he was never with me before' phase. "We won't be going back…until January 5th." She said softly.

"WHAT?" She screamed, even though she promised Nasake she would stay here, she would do anything to leave Japan right now. She didn't really want to see…_him_ or his brother at all.

Kaoru then spoke up again. "I see how she is so stubborn. Just like her father."

Kiome looked over at Kaoru and growled. " I am not stubborn, and second I don't have a father!"

"But if you don't have a father, you wouldn't be born. Hey, you need a father and a mother to have a baby." Kaoru retorted.

"Shut up!"

"Bite your tongue young lady! Telling your own uncle to 'shut up'" He said doing the air quotes." Is such a bad word and it is no respect which is bad!"

Kiome growled at him even more," You're just a stinkin' smarty pants that think he's all that but you're not!"

Haruhi just sat there and watched, she never seen her daughter like this before. She had barely ever hear her daughter speak in such language except for the morning.

"But, your mother is smarter then me. Doesn't that make her worse?"

"Hey why are you pulling me into this?!"

And Kaoru and Kiome continued to bicker like little kids for the rest of the day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome really loved Uncle Kaoru since he seems so fun but her so called 'father' seems…so dull and boring.

Nasake was starting to heal the day after his injuries and one hour later, there were screams in the manor from Kiome and Nasake when he began to chase her for 'might of' bumping him into the walls while dragging him to her room. With all these events going on, she totally forgot about the 'Hikaru is my father' kind of issue. She thought if he was more fun like her Uncle Kaoru then maybe she would….kind of like him too. But she still has a hate for him for not looking hard enough for her and Haruhi. The conversation they had still bothered her a little but it didn't matter now, she was kind of happy around these people her mother called 'friends'.

"OOMPH!" Kiome squealed slightly when she bumped into something hard, but less harder then the time she hit the wall. She fell on her bum again and looked up at someone…really….really…really…tall. Her eyes were widen, and she remember seeing this man at the party before but she never knew he was _that_ tall.

"Mori-san!" Nasake said happily as he tackled Kiome making her squeal again. " Thank you for helping me catch her!" He said.

'_So he knows the big guy…'_

"Ah. Your father wants to see you in the garden in the back in a few minutes Nasake." He said in a stoney kind of voice and walked away from the couple."…Don't be late." He said before disappearing from their sight.

Nasake sighed softly and got up from her. "You got lucky." He said sticking his tongue out playfully. He was never this playful with anyone else. It seemed like they were best of friends and he could never live without her either. He truly loved her.

Nasake ran out of the manor to find his father in his dojo uniform. Then Nasake gulped softly.

Kiome sighed when he left, it was so boring without Nasake sometimes and the only other entertaining person is either Tamaki or Uncle Kaoru. ( A/N: she shows respect to Kaoru but not to Tamaki? Haha. xD )

Kiome sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling of the manor, it was….huge.

Kiome walked around the manor in silence looking around the paintings and art. Then she saw this huge door, which was the front door. "Spoiled brats." She whispered softly, why did the door had to be this huge. Was it for an ogre to get in or something. She opened the large doors and closed it behind her but she knew if it locked she could ring the…that was not a doorbell. That was plainly a huge bell. She thought.

Kiome began to walk around the driveway and towards the gate, When she looked out at the gate, she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes it is daytime. How did she see the darkness:O What will happen to our heroine again? ( Heroine? HAH ) Anyways, I'm sorry this update is late but I had homework on the first day of school. And I fell asleep once I got home and stuff. :P I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter then before but hey! I had to use my brain today. xD Oh BTW Here's an FYI. Because of high school starting for me, it's going to be a little hard to update as much as I did in the summer. But I shall still try to update each day. Wish me luck I guess. And I LIKE REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW ME. :O I will love you even if it's a simple 'Good CHapter'

**Answers to Reviews**

**XNiightofhate- **Thanks darling.

**XOiheartmiloOX-** There is. It's just that you haven't found the right guy for you that is that sweet. And weird. [: But anyways, I hope you will find a person that somehow is alike with Nasake.

**PangstaAlexXo-** Ah yes, because her grandfather is an okama he still had to go to work and her mother is a lawyer so she has work to do too! And I'm making this a Hikaru and Haruhi fanfic because I really like this couple and I see that it is most fit that these two are together. Maybe one day I'll do like a Morixharu but not in this one. This one is all about Hikaru and Haruhi and Kiome and Nasake and some other of the host members once in a while with their wives.

**Oxoemilyoxo-** Ah the math teacher is actually really nice. xD He gives homework on the first day of school but it's okay. I have nice math teachers but I actually dislike my science teacher cause she is very soft and I can barely hear what she is trying to say. And yes, Kiome is a rough tough little girl xD


	11. Memory for Life

**A/N:** Well, at school today it was horrible. I HAVE to ramble to someone. Anyways, to the people that actually read my author notes. Today was the second day of High school for me and first day of school for the 10th, 11th,12th yeah you know the 'non freshman' people. So, today at lunch. These senpais bumped into me and I almost dropped my lunch which my friend happily helped me paid for. But that wasn't that bad. When I went to look for my English class…I couldn't find it at all. There were so much people and so much classes I just couldn't find the class I needed to go to. Well, anyways I was late to the class and somehow 'lost' and it was my first time getting lost too. --; then when I got into the classroom I sat in the wrong seat. I felt so embarrassed. Well then afterwards I went to P.E and I was scared like shit. I was standing in the gym and I couldn't see a **single** freshman at all. All I saw was sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I was wondering if I was in the wrong PE class and I wanted to leave. Unfortunately, I wasn't wrong. After a while, the freshman comes in. I guess they were lost somehow and that means I have gym with the upperclassmen. D: Also, this story is coming to an end.I know I know, I bet you all are thinking. " But it's only chapter 11!" There is going to be something bad happening which means it HAS to end. There might be a sequel though. :O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran in any kind of way, I only write fanfics about it.

* * *

**Memory for Life**

**Last Time**:Kiome walked around the manor in silence looking around the paintings and art. Then she saw this huge door, which was the front door. "Spoiled brats." She whispered softly, why did the door had to be this huge. Was it for an ogre to get in or something. She opened the large doors and closed it behind her but she knew if it locked she could ring the…that was not a doorbell. That was plainly a huge bell. She thought.

Kiome began to walk around the driveway and towards the gate, When she looked out at the gate, she saw nothing but darkness

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Memory for Life

Haruhi stared at the piece of paper, wanting to scream but she could not. Her eyes were watery and threatening to fall. Her whole body was shaking and everyone in the room was just as upset as she was. Ranka said nothing at all, with his head down. Tamaki had his face between his hands. Kyouya tried to stay calm. Hikaru was next to his twin, his face filled with sadness. The exact image right next to him. Hunny wasn't even eating or screaming with happiness and Mori…Mori just looked like Mori.

Haruhi stared at the piece of paper over and over and over again. The words was repeated in her mind and she could not take her eyes away from it. Slowly the paper slipped from her fingers as she fell down, unlike her…she began to bawl loudly. That night when she saw Hikaru with that other girl, she wasn't even crying. She just stared at the two and left in silence. But she couldn't keep silent about this at all.

Nobody wanted to see her like this, everyone was just as upset when they saw this.

_**Flashback: a few moments ago**_

"_Master Suoh!" Screamed a maid, running around looking for Tamaki. "Master Suoh!"_

_Tamaki stepped out of his office calmly with a sigh. " Yes Osawa-san? Is something the matter?"_

"_There was a piece of paper that was stuck under the door while I was cleaning the floor."_

"_Then just throw it away, you don't have to tell me." He said, turning his body around to return to his office._

"_But it is a threatening letter!" Squealed in the maid, like she was mad._

_The word ' threatening' got Tamaki's attention. He quickly turned around and quickly pulled the paper away from her. He read it over twice in silence, then he growled slightly. "Go order the other servants and get the Hitachiin twins, Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, Ranka-san and Haruhi into my office as soon as possible!" _

_Tamaki sat in his office waiting while everyone walked in boredly. _

"_I was asleep." Whispered Hikaru as he yawned softly and Kaoru's arm was entangled with his twin yawning at the same time._

"_You disturbed my practice with my son."_

"_What is the matter Tamaki-senpai?" She asked Tamaki hoping it was a good reason why they got the maids to bother her during her bath._

"…_Sleeping and practices does not matter." Tamaki said in a serious voice. "…Haruhi. Here." He said softly, handing her the letter. She looked at the letter boredly and she seemed so tired and didn't want to read the awful handwriting. But she did as she was told. Her eyes widen in surprised at what she read:_

_**If you ever want to see Fujioka Kiome/Kira ever again**_

_**Then you must give us $100 million dollars in American money.**_

_**Have your answer by 3:00 PM today **_

_**And we shall call to see.**_

_Haruhi stared at the paper, then slowly read it out loud. Everybody was shocked, not only by the money amount but by the point where Kiome was kidnapped._

_**End**_

Hikaru slowly got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Haruhi while she cried, trying not to cry himself. He only got to meet his daughter a few days ago and he couldn't let that go. "…We'll pay the amount he want and we'll get Kiome back, Haruhi it's going to be okay. They won't hurt her." He hoped.

"But it's not right to get other people to pay for my daughter's safety! What do they want with her anyways?!"

Ranka growled slightly, it seemed it he also out of his Okama outfit. " I knew we should of never came to Japan. Just in a week, Kiome gets hurt, she was revealed and now she is kidnapped!" Ranka screamed.

"You can't keep her away from her homeland forever you know Ranka-san." Kyouya spoke softly.

"You can't keep her away from her father neither." Whispered Kaoru softly.

"Haruhi, we'll pay for the amount of money. Don't you worry we'll get her back."

"It's $100 million dollars in American money, it's not cheap at all and…and…"

"She's my daughter too." Hikaru whispered softly, but everyone else in this room could hear this loud and clear.

Everyone in the office was shocked, except for Kaoru and Ranka. Ranka, was actually was angered then shocked. " How did you find out?"

"…Haruhi told me."

Ranka then shot a glare at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at her father, he was never like this before and she just got even more upset. Her daughter was kidnapped and now her father was angry at her for telling the father who he really was to Kiome. Haruhi pushed her head back into Hikaru's chest wanting to get away from everything in the world right now. Life was so hard and she didn't like it at all.

It was 2:59 PM. One more minute till 3:00PM.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Went the door of the office and in came Nasake. He looked around, wondering why his father was called and when Hunny was going to tell Nasake to leave the room right now, the phone rang.

Haruhi looked at the phone, holding tighter to Hikaru and Tamaki reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Tamaki then pushed a button, putting the conversation on speaker but motioning for Nasake to stay but to be quiet.

"_Will you agree to our requirements to get Ms. Fujioka back?"_

Nasake's eyes widen, was this the reason why he couldn't find Kiome. He knew he felt something went wrong, but he didn't know how wrong it was until now. His Kiome was kidnapped by some person. Nasake's worried eyes turned to see Haruhi in the arms of Hikaru, holding back her tears once again and Hikaru was holding her tightly like they were a couple meant to be.

"Yes" Kaoru spoke up. "We will pay the $100 million dollars."

"_Is there more then one person at the phone?"_

"Why? Is that a problem?" Asked Kyouya.

"_Hmph. No. But, when we receive the money we want only one person to go. If you call the police, then the girl will die. If you are late she shall also die. If you are too early…she will still die."_

"That is impossible!" Shouted out Nasake. If they made one wrong little step, then the Kiome he knew and loved would just die.

"_Hahaha. Good Luck. Meet us at the Takedo Factory at 5:00 PM sharp tonight. Remember one minute late, or early she would not see tomorrow."_

And then the phone died with a _beep beep beep._

"This is going to be hard…" Whispered Tamaki, his face in his hands thinking about the consequences of his best friend's daughter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kiome sat on the bed, she had been sitting here for over two hours and lost count. She looked around the room, _again_. There was nothing but a locked door, a toilet and a bed. She looked down at her hands wondering why she was here. Was it because she was Hitachiin's daughter? Or was it because she was Kira?

_**Another Flashback**_

_Kiome began to walk around the driveway and towards the gate, When she looked out at the gate, she saw nothing but darkness._

_The people knocked her out and put her inside a sack in a quick pace to not catch any other attention from unauthorized people. After about 10 minutes, she woke up and she was in this room. This plain room, with only a bed and a place to pee. After sitting in that room for more then two hours she didn't know how long she has been here and why she was here._

_Then a person came in. "Ah. Ms. Fujioka. Would you like something to eat?"_

_Kiome looked up at the man with the black mask and made a puppy dog pout. "…Why am I here?" She asked softly._

"_Mm. That I cannot answer and you will find out…maybe." He said with a grin under the black mask but it was unseen by her. 'if you live' he thought._

_**End**_

There she was, still sitting here thinking if she was here for her father or her identity. "…Nasake…"She said softly. "I miss you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nasake sat there worried along with the other people.

Kyouya then took out his phone. "Hello? The Ootori secret police?" Everyone stared at Kyouya like he was mad and then Haruhi jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing?! They might kill my daughter if they find out!" Haruhi screamed.

Kyouya ignored her and continued his conversation. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, understanding why he was calling his family's own secret police. One, the kidnappers won't expect that they are friends with the Ootori and second of all they would have an advantage if someone was heard.

Haruhi looked even more concerned, not understanding why Kyouya would be risking her daughter's life in order to catch the kidnappers.

Kyouya looked up at Honey. "Honey-senpai. Would you do the honors of giving the money to the criminals?"

Honey knew why Kyouya would want him to go, since he was a champion since his middle school years. "Yes. I will."

Haruhi hugged on tighter to Hikaru and Hikaru leaned forward to her whispering comforting words to her ears. "Don't worry…our daughter would be okay." He said softly. "Honey-senpai will be very serious and take good care of our daughter…he'll bring her back safely." Haruhi nodded her head, hoping her daughter would be fine.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was soon 4:50 and Honey-senpai was sitting in the car, waiting for it to become 5:00 while the other host members and Nasake was at home waiting for the message of the safety of Kiome and the capture of the criminals. Honey-senpai watched the clock as it ticked softly, his hands gripping onto the suitcase tightly. Even though the money was no big deal to any of the families, they were all just worried about Kiome. Honey looked around watching the 'people' walk around. Those people were the secret police of the Ootori family. After about 7 more minutes Honey-senpai walked out of the car and towards the company. When he arrived at the place, he looked at his watch 5:00 sharp. He knocked on the door and the door opened and he could see Kiome sitting right in the middle of the room with two other men standing next to her. The man in front of Honey-senpai was wearing a black mask and so were the other people. " Good. You are here on time." He said and reached out his hand. " Where is the money?"

"Give me the girl first." Honey-senpai stated in his 'mean' and 'serious' voice.

"Hmph. Get her to stand up and bring her over here."

Kiome looked at Honey and smiled, recognizing who he was and she was so close to running over."Honey-san!" She said gasping.

"Now the money." The man said and Honey-senpai pushed the suitcase to him. Before Kiome could arrive to him one of the men shouted.

" There is the police outside!" Shouted one of them, seeing a person dropping a gun and then the factory grew into a chaos and Kiome was pulled back and Honey-senpai cursed when he began to fight the people to get to Kiome.

A man pulled Kiome to the back and held a gun towards her heart. "Stop or she dies!" Shouted the man.

Honey looked over at Kiome and he didn't want to bet if it was a real gun or not. "Okay Okay…relax."

The other men then walked back to where Kiome was and growled. "Move outside. NOW. Or she dies."

Honey nodded his head softly and slowly moved back in a slow pace. " Put down the gun…she is innocent. You just want to money and you got the money so just give her back…"

"No. We specifically told you not to call the police!" Shouted the man with the gun and he fired a shot right into Kiome. Her eyes were widen and she winced at the pain shot through her body. "We told you if you called the police she would die!" Shouted the same man, firing another shot at another part of her body.

"NO!" Shouted Honey as he ran towards them. Honey-senpai had a reputation of destroying a whole military center when he was in America and awakened by a soldier. The same thing happened right here. He was angered and his best friend's daughter was shot. Soon a poof of pink cloud floated into the sky at the shape of Usa-chan's head.

Honey walked out with a bleeding Kiome and his face didn't seem childish anymore.

"Call the ambulance… NOW." Shouted Honey, barking his orders.

"Yes Haninozuka-san!" Shouted some man and called the ambulance.

Honey stared at Kiome and held her close. "Don't worry Kiome, Uncle Honey would not let you die at all." He whispered softly. He didn't want Haruhi to see this, he wanted to be her father-in-law and pull the friendships closer. " Nasake won't want to see you like this. You have to be strong and stay alive." He whispered. " You have to."

**x-x-x-x-x**

After Honey-senpai went the to hospital with the ambulance and was sitting in front of the waiting room he called the other host members to tell them what happened, actually he just called Kyouya and told him and have him tell the others since he was the most calm person he ever met no matter what happened.

After half an hour from his call, all his friends arrived including his son. Usually it takes over an hour to get to the hospital and he didn't want to know who drove them here _this _fast. Haruhi ran towards Honey-senpai and was pulling him close. "Is she okay?"

"…The doctor isn't out yet Haru-chan."

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru and ran into his arms again, holding and squeezing him tightly. She didn't want to let go right now, she felt if she let go of Hikaru she would lose her daughter.

Nasake ran over to his dad, hugging him tightly, he was afraid of losing his first love. "Dad…"

Honey held his son close, knowing how he would feel.

Then the light on the emergency went out and the Doctor pushed through the door silently. Then he looked at the crowd in front of him, all he saw before was only one blonde man. He sighed and began to speak.

"I'm sorry…but…we tried out best.." He said softly. Haruhi's eyes were widen and she began to sob even more into Hikaru's chest. The doctor could see that she was the mother, they looked so much alike and the one she was crying into was the father since they had the same eyes. Nasake was shocked and quickly stood up." You can't save her?!" He screamed." What kind of doctor are you?!" _'That must be the brother or boyfriend.'_

Honey walked up and held his son close. " Stop that Nasake."

The doctor sighed, then he saw the young master. Ootori Kyouya.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up slightly. " She really can't be saved?"

"She's lucky she is still alive. Once she is transferred…talk to her as much as you can. She doesn't have very long to live." He said softly and then walked away from the sobbing couple and the angry boyfriend.

Then she was pushed out on a bed by the nurses, with sad faces upon them. The girl was so young and she was going to die.

The whole big group of 'family' followed the nurses, and Hikaru had to pull Haruhi. Haruhi didn't want to see her daughter's face, she didn't want to see her daughter suffering. She just wanted to see her daughter smile and jump around in joy. "She's only 14…what did I ever do wrong that god has to make me suffer?" Asked Haruhi to Hikaru, her body was shaking even more then before.

When they arrived into the room, the nurses left and there were so many machines connected to her to keep her alive as much as they can.

Kiome was laying down on the bed, breathing hard. It seemed she was suffering more and her face was turning slightly blue and Haruhi looked at her daughter, holding her daughter's father close. Ranka just looked at his granddaughter, then at his daughter.

Haruhi didn't want to go up, nobody wanted to really go up to see that this was reality and wasn't a dream at all. Nasake was brave, he walked up to his love. The love of his life. His first love.

"..Ki-Kiome.." He whispered, she looked up at him, and smiled extremely faintly.

Her mouth only moved, he couldn't hear a word.

He leaned closer to her to her what she was trying to say, trying to not pull her into a hug and start crying. Trying to tell her to not to die and live with him forever. "..please don't leave me." He said softly.

"..I..I I'm sorry." She said softly. And Naske repeated it. " I'm sorry."

"I..I..wa-was st-stupid to ge-get cap-captured."

"No you weren't. You didn't know it would happen." Naske said softly.

"..te-tell…mo-mom..i…i.love her."

"Aunt Haruhi…she said she loved you."

Haruhi continued to sob. "Please don't leave me Kiome!"

"M-mom…sh-she ha-has…da-dad."

"She said…you have her dad."

"Te-tell..da-dad…I..I am sorry…I..lo-love him."

"Uncle Hikaru….Kiome said she was sorry and she loves you."

Then Kiome looked at everyone and smiled her 'faint' smile again. Then she turned to her love, the one that loved her for who she was and not because of Kira.

"Na-Nasake…I..I lo-lo…" Her heartbeat on the machine slowly went slower and slower. Before she could finish her line, the machine stopped beating. It went to the horrible doooooot sound.

"No…No! Kiome!" Nasake shouted shaking her body. It was still warm. " No Kiome wake up! What did you wanted to tell me?" He asked, his eyes getting watery as he began to cry. He pulled her body close to his own and hugged her close. "No no.. please wake up ..please."

Kyouya looked at that and he began to face down, along with the other members. Hikaru and Haruhi just held each other. Hikaru faced down too, hearing that his daughter forgave him… and loved him made him wanted to cry. He held his love close, pressing her head into his chest.

The nurses suddenly rushed into the room, some pulling Nasake away and he wouldn't let go. He didn't want to let go. They pulled and pulled and soon Honey came in and pulled his son off Kiome's body. The nurse's checked the girl and sighed softly pulling the white blanket over her head and looked at the family and the crying and screaming boy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nasake looked at the picture on the tombstone, today it was raining and gloomy. Even though they only met not long ago, he loved her like she was there his whole life. Like they were pieces of a puzzle fit together. They were all wearing black and the smile in the picture of Kiome ripped him apart. On the tombstone was 1993-2007 and her name. Her full and real name. Kiome Fujioka Hitachiin. Everyone that knew Kira was also there, her manager Ginger, her band players, her dancers. They were all there. He listened to the preacher talk about her like he knew her all his life, but it was all fake. The only person that knew her best was Haruhi and her grandfather Ranka. After that day, he never said another thing and avoided everyone until today,

Afterwards, they slowly lowered down her coffin. The first one up top drop a white flower on top of the coffin was Haruhi, then Ranka, then Hikaru, then Nasake and so forth through her mother's friends. Then came the people that knew Kira. It was a day Nasake could never forget, a woman he could never forget…she was a Memory for life.

* * *

**A/N:** After writing about 11 chapters, this one being the final I am sad. This was my first real fanfiction that I actually completed. I'm sorry it was "kind" of short but it's not as short as some other stories at least. Right[: Well, I might start up another story but I don't know since High school is pouring in. If you have an ideas what I should write about next, review it right here for chapter 11.

**Answers to Reviews**

**XOiheartmiloOX-** Thankies[:

**Kittygopop-** Well I won't be updating any more. D: T-T; & thank you.

**JennyKim319-** Dun dun dun she's gone. D: Well at least at the end…she said something important to him.

**Rasuka-chan-** New reviewer! And Tong Hua I know is from Michael Wong.

**Heartbeakdi-**Another new reader and reveiewer. Ah. I hope you do review again. [:

**Oxoemilyoxo-** Heh…math teachers like mine are cool. xD And yeah…I didn't run into one I banged my head onto a wall.

**AznXxanj3L- **Hahaha. I can totally imagine Leon saying 'you retard' to Tamaki. Since Tamaki has been always botherhing him since birth, I would slap my dad and run too. :O And they have to since they are out of school actually and they have to love too. They can't make babies. D: And yes, Kiome has a smart mouth but Kaoru has a smarter one. :D


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **A lot of people seemed upset about the part where she dies. So, I decided to make an epilogue and maybe answer some other questions of people in my reviews. :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran in any kind of way, but I do own the now dead character in this story Kiome.

* * *

**Epilogue**

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

_[Chorus_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

_[Chorus_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

_[Chorus_

"_That was the singer Kira. Which is also known as Kiome Fujioka. Today is the anniversary of her death. She was a loved singer in America and in Japan. We will miss you much more then you think Kira. Kira, or Kiome was a beautiful young girl and she was the daughter of Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. We are all u-"_

Nasake pushed the button, turning off the radio with a frown on his face. It had been a whole year since that kidnapping business. It had been a year since his…_his_ Kiome died. He turned swiftly and arrived at the hospital. Today was the day, where he should be at where Kiome was buried but instead, he was here.

Nasake got out of his car and _beep_ and he locked his car. He pushed through the double doors of the Hospital and entered in swiftly not even caring what the nurses were saying about how he shouldn't be here. Or how he should tell them where he was going.

When he arrived there, he looked up at the door.

"_Fujioka_" Was what it said. He pushed it open and there he saw everyone. The Suoh family, Mori, his father, Kyouya. And the Hitachiin family. "Yo." He said simply.

There lay in the bed was something no one could ever think would happen. But it did, there lay Haruhi Fujioka Hitachiin holding a new bundle of joy.

"Is…it a girl or boy?" Asked Nasake softly, looking at Haruhi closing the door behind him.

Hikaru then answered him. "Boy."

Nasake smiled and bowed. " Once again, congradulations. What is his name?"

Haruhi looked at the baby and held him close. She couldn't let this one go like her first daughter. "..his name is Kano."

Nasake walked over, looking at the little baby. His eyes were golden like his father, but his hair was the same as Haruhi's.

"…Hey there little guy. You remind me of someone I care about greatly."

Haruhi, no everyone there knew what he meant. Nasake stroked the babies' cheek lightly. And kissed his cheek lightly.

"I bet this bundle of joy…was brought by her." He said softly and Haruhi nodded her head holding Kano close.

"Yes."

"Well.. I have to go." Nasake said softly. " I have some business to attend to."

"We'll see you there later." Said Kyouya, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Mhm." And Nasake looked at the baby again and smiled sweetly and walked out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nasake stood in front of there, looking down at the dirt. Then the tombstone. Slowly he bent down and placed down a bunch of roses.

"Hey there. It's been a year already…that means I've known you for a year right? Well anyways, guess what. You're now a big sister! He's just the cutest little thing. His name is Kano which means the God of the waters. So, he's going to be strong and he looks a lot like you!" Nasake said laughing.

"I miss you." He said softly, slowly sitting down onto the dirt looking at the picture of his lover. The lover that he couldn't move on from. "…Why did you have to leave me Kiome?"

"_I'm sorry."_

Nasake's head shot up and looked around. Then he saw her, Kiome's spirit standing right there.

'_Please don't be sad Nasake. I'll always be there and protect you. Live your life to the fullest and get a family I could never have. Because…you deserve it."_

"Kiome!" He shouted as he ran over to the spirit that was right there.

"_..Bye."_ She whispered softly waving to him as she disappeared right before his eyes.

"Kiome!" He shouted again, turning around in circles to look for his dead lover. "…No…"

Nasake fell down, and began to cry like the day when she died on that bed. Right before his eyes…twice she disappeared from the world, his world…their world.

"KIOME!!"

He wiped his eyes as he cried, he was 18 years old, missing his 15 year old lover. Yes…this year she would be 15 years old. He looked up at the sky as it shined happily. Was it shining because today was the day she died? Or was it because Kano Fujioka Hitachiin was born.

Nasake took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling anymore as he walked out of the cemetery.

When he disappeared from her sight, she appeared there again looking as much in pain as Nasake was.

"_Your final wish was fulfilled Kiome Fujioka Hitachiin. You saw your baby brother born, your parents happy and you got to talked to Nasake Haninozuka. Are you ready to go?"_

"…_If I go…I won't be able to come back right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do I have to go?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can I ask for one more thing?"_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haruhi sat in the bed holding Kano, she didn't want to let go of him at all and whenever she had the chance, she would be holding her son.

Hikaru looked at his wife and kissed her softly on the forehead and she looked up at him.

"He won't disappear. Trust me. He's real Haruhi."

"…I know."

Kiome looked at them and smiled softly. She was standing there outside floating in mid-air looking through the window.

"_I'm going to miss you mommy…daddy."_

Haruhi looked around. "…Hikaru! I heard Kiome!"

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and held her close, sandwiching the baby but not hard. "Haruhi…she's gone. It can't be possible."

"No Hikaru! I heard her. I heard our daughter.." Haruhi whined. " She said.. I'm going to miss you mommy…daddy."

Hikaru sighed softly, then pulled away from her stroking Haruhi's cheek. "You're imagining things. Our…daughter is….dead." He said softly. "but.. I bet she would definitely say that to us…"

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and looked at the baby. "…I'm going to miss you too..Kiome.." She said holding the baby tighter. "This..is Kano. Your baby brother."

Kiome looked at the baby and smiled.

"_bye mommy. Bye daddy…bye Kano."_

With that, her spirit slowly disappeared.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Her name was Kiome Fujioka Hitachiin. Everyone loved her a lot and she was a big star singer back in the year 2007. She sang a lot of songs and put her heart into that singing. She was a special little girl and she had a smile of an angel. She loved all her family and she never gave up her dream of singing and she achieved it."

"Mommy mommy! My sister is like…SUPERWOMAN!" Shouted Kano as he jumped up in the air.

Name: Kano Fujioka Hitachiin

Age: 4

Siblings: Kiome Fujioka Hitachiin (Deceased)

Parents: Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin

Loves: Stories of his older sister

Hates: Vegatables

Haruhi giggled softly. "Yes she was "superwoman"." She said ruffling the hair of her 4 year old son. Seeing him, was like seeing a miniature version of Kiome in a boy's body. Haruhi hoped one day, he would have the same smiles and great achievements. "I bet your sister, would of loved to meet you Kano."

"Really mommy?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N;** This is the final chapter of Memory for Life. & I'm sorry some people cried at last chapter. I didn't mean to make you cry I swear! D:

I'm sorry, but I'm very lazy to like…answer to your reviews. I'm not sure if anyone would really read much of this because it won't be seen much since all of you probably deleted like it off since it is 'completed'. I love all your reviews, they made me laugh and made me sad how you guys were upset that our main character died. But it's okay…Kano is here now. : & I'm sorry how this is so short.


End file.
